His Hatred and Her Love
by The thunder of black lightning
Summary: After helping the village and ending the shinobi fourth great ninja war...He didn't expect to be betrayed at the end, having a reunion with her again… will his fiancé and friends able to help him out of his hatred? Naruto x Moka (M to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**His Hatred and Her Love**

**Summary: He didn't expect to be betrayed at the end of the great shinobi war…as hatred consuming him, will his engaged and friends able to help him? Naruto x Moka **

**Author Note: Okay guys I am sorry not be able to update all my stories for example Bringer of Peace. I don't have any excuse for that…but if you're wondering for one, my only excuse is because I don't any idea to use for each of my previous stories. But now I am attached to Rosario + Vampire and I got the idea from reading ****True Monster**** and ****The duality ****by the way the story will start in the land of waves, Naruto first counter with Zabuza and Haku and in the next chapter it will be a time. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Never own Naruto nor do I own Rosario + Vampire…if I do (smirking)**

**Chapter 1**

In the land of waves, there were three people talking to each other, one was a girl with long pink hair, the other two was a male each with different hair style and hair colors. At the end of the conversation the pink haired girl frowned her teacher was ordering her to stay at the house until their teammate, a blonde haired shinobi named Uzumaki Naruto to wake up.

Somewhere inside the house in a room, there was a blonde boy sleeping on a matrass, he wasn't actually sleeping and was thinking about his past event. That night he remember it, the teacher told him that he was the kyuubi…he was a demon. At that time he couldn't think straight, now he knew why they hate him and that reason is because of him being the jailor of the kyuubi.

Flashback

In the forest of death there was three figures, one was on the ground crying, one of the two other was protecting the blonde haired boy while the last one was smirking "Snapped out of it, Naruto!" a voiced shouted making the blonde haired boy looked at his teacher "you know that You're not the kyuubi…I know how it felt to be alone, how others people looked at you in different angle…and I-I-I' am sorry because I finally notice this…but know this…you're Uzumaki Naruto, my best student!"

The blonde haired shinobi who was still on the ground widened hearing his teacher speech, using one of his hand Naruto rubbed his teary eyes "Iruka-sensei" whispered Naruto with tears still managed to be dropping out of his eyes; it doesn't matter if all the populations of the leaf hate him. He still got Iruka-sensei, old man hokage, Ayame-nee, Teuchi-old man and those who considered him as his friend. Naruto smile, slowly standing up Naruto took a stance and run off ignoring the shout of Iruka, after all he knows what he was doing.

A silver haired shinobi who was up on the tree smirked "Hehe, run-run while you can kyuubi brat" he spat making Iruka frown. The silver haired shinobi jump into another tree branch and stare at the direction Naruto was running into. Placing a hand on his back the men grabbed a wind demon shuriken. The silver haired shinobi start to run and after a couple of seconds he finally catch up with the running away naruto. Smirking the men used his another free hand opening the demon wind shuriken then shinobi throw it "DIE!" he shouted as the shuriken hit Naruto shoulder making him fall to the ground with a thud…and a puff of smokes?

The falling Naruto smirked "Hehe…you fell for it".

Noticing it was his friend the men frown "Iruka…why you!" the silver haired shinobi growled making Iruka snickered seeing how stupid the silver haired shinobi was "it doesn't matter…I will erase you right here, right now!" declared the silver haired shinobi with a sick grin he took another demon wind shuriken from his back.

Widened seeing how low has the men fallen, Iruka frown…he cannot be save anymore "You know Mizuki, I once thought you understand how it feels to be alone, but I guess I was wrong huh?" whispered Iruka watching his silver haired friend, Mizuki throwing the big shuriken at him…this time he couldn't dodge and he knew the consequences of not moving from his current position.

Mizuki laughed seeing the horror looked Iruka was giving him, smiling sickly "Die you fool!" shouted Mizuki as he watches the shuriken sailing to the air ready to hit Iruka. Iruka watch as the shuriken about to him, closing his eyes Iruka smile finally accepting his death. The feeling of being pierced never come; he couldn't feel any sorts of pain coursing through his body…what's going on? Opening his eyes Iruka widened seeing Naruto taking the hit "N-N-Naruto…why did you?" asked Iruka tears dropping out of his eyes, he couldn't believe Naruto risk his life to save him.

Tilting his head to Iruka, Naruto laugh "Hehe…I-I-Iruka-sensei…d-d-don't be sad…I'm still alive…you know" whispered Naruto with a smirk plastered on his face. Being said the Naruto who was imbedded by the demon wind shuriken puff in a couple of smokes, shocking both of ninja who witnessed this.

Iruka and Mizuki widened, mouth gaping like a fish "A bunshin!?" thought both of them quiet shocked seeing Naruto of all people could managed to pull of bunshin technique…which seemed hard enough to him for him not to be able to learn the technique for a quiet sometime…even some teacher thought that Naruto couldn't be a ninja for the rest of his life.

Confused was the first thing come into mind "Huh since when did that stupid demon brat learned how to form a bunshin?" asked Mizuki to no one but him-self, how stupid could he get?

A blur suddenly appear from behind "It's not a bunshin…" a smirking Naruto said from behind a stunned Mizuki as he was punched on the face by the blonde and then saw the blond bring his hand together crossing two of his fingers to another two fingers "It's…KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" exclaimed Naruto, with that one thousands of Naruto appears.

Mizuki was terrified while Iruka smile seeing Naruto was performing a B-class technique "I-I-Impossible…!" widened Mizuki watching the one thousand clones jumping and him, ready beat him to a pulp.

Giving a large grin Naruto watch as the clones moved "Hehe…in this world, there is nothing impossible!" laughed Naruto staring at the now beaten and unconscious Mizuki.

Iruka smiled watching Naruto has beaten a chunnin "Haha…that's Naruto for you…I guess…Now I know that he could surpass all the deceased previous hokage" thought Iruka still smiling before falling unconscious.

Looking back at Iruka, Naruto was surprised when his teacher was falling, head ready to hit the ground "Iruka-sensei!" shouted Naruto as he run in a blur and grab Iruka before his head hit the ground.

Flashback End

Sakura who walked inside the room frown when she still see Naruto was sleeping (**A/N: She doesn't know that he was daydreaming**) "Ruto…Naruto!" a female voiced snapped. Hearing the voice Naruto slowly opening his eyes and see it was his teammate Haruno Sakura, frowing.

Smiling Naruto sit down "What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked a bit unsure about what's going on.

Sakura was annoyed, "God damn it idiot! Kakashi-sensei has left us…apparently he said that I need to wake you up before I could begin my training and joining his and Sasuke-kun training session" said Sakura in anger making Naruto frown "Now get up! We're going to join Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun"

Being ordered by his teammate Naruto stand up and walked towards his back up "Whatever" grumbled Naruto and packing his shinobi gears up from his back up. Turning around Naruto face the still waiting annoyed Sakura "I am ready, let's go" said Naruto as he and Sakura took off towards the training ground that is not too far away behind Tazuna house. Walking for a couple of minutes the both of them finally see Kakashi was leaning on the side of a tree reading his book, while watching Sasuke climbing tree using his chakra.

Walking towards the grey haired one eye shinobi, "Yo" Naruto greeted as he stared at Sasuke who kept on falling to the ground "haha teme you sucked!" shouted Naruto making Sasuke's eyes to twitch and Sakura sending a fist to his head.

Groaning Naruto hold his head in pain "Ow…what was that for, Sakura-chan?".

"For calling Sasuke-kun a baka, served you right!"

Kakashi closed his book when he heard the bickering between his students, walking towards the falling Naruto Kakashi giving him an eye smile "Ma-ma" interrupted kakashi before the situation could get out of hand "I am sure…Naruto know what he was doing…now Naruto if you think you're better than the duck-butt why don't you show us how to climb tree" said Kakashi with Naruto smirking.

The lump on his head disappeared with a smile Naruto stand up "Sure Kakashi-sensei" nodding Naruto bring his hand together and form the ram hand seal. Looking for the right amount of chakra Naruto gather on his feet and when it was right, Naruto run up on the tree in front of him, shocking everyone in presence except Kakashi "There! How was that, kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto from above the tree making Kakashi smile, though no one could see that.

Placing a thumb up "Good job Naruto, now why don't you follow me, we got some training to do" said Kakashi leaving the shocked Sasuke and Sakura.

"Damn it!" growled Sasuke punching the tree beside of him in anger.

Seeing her sensei and the baka leaving Sakura smile sadly "I guess you should catch up Sasuke-kun" whispered Sakura making Sasuke even angrier.

"Shut up Sakura!"

With Naruto

Naruto stop following Kakashi when they stop on a seashore "Uhh...sensei I know today is a hot day…But I think we should swim and enjoying the beach after we complete the mission" said Naruto confused in his eyes when Kakashi was walking on the water…wait walking!

Ignoring the comment Kakashi was introducing him the water walking exercise "Naruto, I know what we're doing here and now I want you to practice on the water walking exercise…if you can complete this your chakra will greatly be in control!" exclaimed Kakashi and then telling him how to practice the water walking "now you understand how to do it. I better go"

Naruto was disappointed seeing his sensei was going to leave him alone "So, it's almost the same thing as tree walking! Why am I learning this…when you won't be here?" asked Naruto a bit down.

Placing his hand on the blond head and begin to pat the boy on the head "Ma don't be sad, I'm leaving because need to guard Tazuna now, don't I?" said Kakashi giving him an eye smile "beside I believe you don't need me for this…now I got to go!" being said Kakashi disappeared in a traditional leaf sunshin.

Naruto was amazed seeing the technique Kakashi has performed "Damn...I got to learn that somehow" thought Naruto as he bring his hand together and form a ram hand seal. Gathering enough chakra on his feet, Naruto slowly walked towards the water and now his feet are on the water. One step, two steps, three steps "wow this is easy" thought Naruto "four…ahh!" Naruto groaned when one of his feet going inside the water "focus Naruto!" shouted Naruto but that didn't help either, seeing his other foot falling Naruto frown as his body start to sink.

Swimming back to the shore Naruto sat down panting and thinking about his current exercise, it was an easy one…but he need more concentration if he want to master this exercise and by complaining it wouldn't have help anything. Standing up once more the blonde bring his hand together forming the ram hand seal focusing his chakra on his feet and guessed for the right amount of chakra he should gather. Snapping his eyes open Naruto now knew that this is the right amount of chakra he should gather. Slowly walking towards the water the blonde took each steps carefully "Okay…focus…don't lose your concentration" thought Naruto. After 10 steps of doing the water walking exercise one of Naruto foot began to sink follow with another one, which making him groaned.

After practicing about 4 hours nonstop, Naruto didn't even realize that the sun was about to set. Still in his thinking pose once more Naruto form the ram hand seal and gather the right amount of chakra on his feet again. Now he believes that this time he will master the technique "C'mon I know it will be this time!" shouted Naruto in his mind. But he stopped him-self from doing the exercise when he sees a silver hairs girl sitting not too far from him-self, getting a close look the girl has long silver hairs that reach on her back, red slit eyes and she was wearing a white blouse enough to covers her assets along with a black long skirt. Realizing how pretty the girl was, Naruto blush "Damn it…She's so beautiful" thought Naruto "Stop Naruto you need to master this exercise…Maybe I should ask her out…NO! What are you thinking, damn it!"

The girl frown noticing the stare she received from the blonde boy that she has been watching for a quiet sometime. Naruto notice her looking at him and slap him-self before gathering his chakra and once more running on the water. "Why is he kept doing that course again and again…when he know he will fail?" the girl asked to her-self when she watched Naruto sinking once more.

This time though he is not coming back to the shore "shit…what should I do?" asked the girl, she couldn't go inside the water…it is too dangerous for her "H-h-hey…you're okay right?" she called out, but she didn't receive any answer from the blonde boy "Damn it…Y-y-you're still alive, right?!" she shouted again but Naruto still haven't answer her "D-d-damn it…I'm sorry for not able to help you…" she whispered, unknown to her Naruto was perfectly fine.

Appearing beside her Naruto smile "Uh I'm right here…y'know?" said Naruto making the girl blushed from embarrassment and turn around seeing a wet Naruto was perfectly fine "The name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" he asked extending his hand waiting for the girl to shake his hand.

The girl stop for a brief moment gazing at the beautiful blue eyes "My name?" thought the girl a bit unsure if she should tell her name to the blonde "umm…my name is Moka Akashiya" said Moka shaking Naruto hand.

"Let's be friend?" asked Naruto with Moka nodding

"So…do you want to have a spar?" asked Naruto a bit unsure if a girl like fighting.

"A spar?" whispered Moka with Naruto nodding "Sure! Don't expect me to lose though" she smirked making Naruto nodding.

Giving a thumb up "I wouldn't count on it" said Naruto taking his fighting stance "the rule is simple; use everything you got…oh, and no killing!"

He received his answer when Moka was running towards his direction and punch him on the elbow "Damn…that hurt, I am sure if I didn't strengthen my muscle with my chakra my elbow will break" thought Naruto paling when he realized how strong Moka could punch.

Widening her eyes Moka stare at the still perfectly fine blonde hair in shokc "Huh? How is that possible?" thought Moka disappearing again once more and this time she was sending a kick to his jaw "Know your place!" shouted Moka making Naruto flying to the air with a smirk on his face.

'Puff'

Moka eyes widened seeing Naruto puff in a pile of smokes turning around she found Naruto on her back with a knife on her neck ready to slice her throat "give up?" asked Naruto making Moka frowned.

Smirking to Naruto, Moka look at her back and shouted "No way in hell I am giving up!" using her elbow to hit Naruto chest Moka managed to escape and like before he disappear in a puff of smokes "Damn it. I hate that technique" thought Moka as she looked around trying to find the blonde haired, Naruto.

Looking around for any sign of Naruto Moka frown when she heard "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" a voiced shouted from the air, looking above Moka sees five Naruto appears in a pile of smokes "Uwwwo!" shouted Naruto with a battle cry as he sees all his clone were being destroyed by Moka rather easily.

Moka turn towards the last Naruto that was still sailing on the air, believing he was the real one, Moka smirked grabbing Naruto by the collar "I got you!" shouted Moka sending a fist and hitting Naruto face "Know your place!"

'Puff'

"Hehe...Uzumaki Punch!" shouted Naruto appeared beneath Moka. Sending his fist enchanted chakra to Moka face with a smirk "You're the one who should know your place!"

Moka covers her skirt with a blush "Kyaa!" shocked and blushing by the sudden appearance of Naruto, Moka face was hit on the jaw and she was then sailing to the air hitting a nearby tree with a thud making Naruto grinned "I win" he shouted running towards Moka who was trying to get up.

Naruto giving her a hand and pull her up, they had been battling each other and he believes they had battle each other for around five minutes. "Are you okay?" asked Naruto watching Moka cleaning the dust of her, nodding to Naruto Moka stare at him and asked an obvious question.

"What kind of monster are you?"

Naruto eyes widened, when he heard her question. Moka stare at Naruto in daze "Why is he so shocked? I was just asking a normal question" thought Moka as she grabbed Naruto hand.

Naruto was now afraid, his body tensing up "W-w-what do you mean?" asked Naruto now afraid that she will leave him like everyone else if he tell her the truth.

"Well you beat me…so I was wondering what kind of monster are you, if you could beat a strong being like me" said Moka pouting,

Naruto sighed, some part of him was in relieved and he simply answered "I'm a human"

Moka was shocked when she heard his answer "W-w-what?" stuttered Moka shocked "How come a human beat me so easily!?" she shouted making Naruto gulped seeing her angry like that, how come all the female he met always looked this fearful.

Stopping her-self Moka sigh "It doesn't matter…if you're a human…" Moka whispered as she bring her face closer to Naruto "I need to see it for my-self" thought Moka not believing the blonde words.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden movement and blush "w-w-wait…what are you doing?" asked Naruto but it seems his question was more like a mumble "s-s-she's going to kiss me!" thought Naruto, he was happy that a girl wanted to kiss him…while his other self was confuse. But he was surprised when Moka lean closer to his neck.

"Capu-chu!" said Moka.

"Cute" thought Naruto

A second later Naruto start to feels a pain from his bitten neck "Ow that hurt" said Naruto making Moka widened and quickly bowed in shame.

"I-I-I'msorry…" she apologized and licking the remaining blood that still left on her outer lips "delicious" she thought "I to taste his blood more"

Naruto didn't say anything making Moka sighed "Y-y-you hate me now, don't you?" she asked backing a slightly away from the blonde.

Naruto was now filling with confusion wondering what Moka was talking about "No, what are you talking about?" He asked grabbing his neck but he was surprised when he didn't feel any pain from it.

"I-I-I'm a vampire" she mumbled making Naruto wonder if he caught her right, what's with vampire?

"W-w-what?" asked Naruto a bit unsure if he heard it right "are you saying you're a vampire?" seeing her nod Naruto gaped his mouth "WOW THAT IS SO COOL!" he shouted making Moka blushed.

"R-r-really?" she asked surprised at his sudden compliment "Aren't you afraid of me?"

Naruto deadpan at her, "strange…why do I need to be afraid of her?" thought Naruto and shook his head answering Moka question "That depends, if all vampires are as cute as you…" Naruto trailed making Moka blushed.

"T-t-thanks Naruto-kun" blushed Moka making Naruto blushed hearing her using a suffix for calling his name.

"No problem…Moka-chan" he smiled.

After talking about thirty more minutes Naruto finally realized that the sky are getting darker "Ne Naruto-kun…" begun Moka making Naruto tilt his head to right and see Moka was pointing her hand towards the sun set "Do you think, we could see each other again…watching the sunset again?" she asked with Naruto nodding.

"I don't see a problem to hang out with you, after all we're friend…" said Naruto smiling.

"Great…t-t-then let's meet each other here, everyday!" said Moka making Naruto frown and shook his head.

"I can't meet you everyday Moka-chan…I'm not actually live in this place, you see my village is located in the fire country…it is called Konoha" said Naruto making Moka saddened.

"I-I-I see" nodded Moka sad that she couldn't see him every day.

Naruto sees how sad Moka was when he finished saying that, Naruto smiled as he takes out a paper and a pencil (**A/N**: **who knows where he got it**) and start to draw a mini map of land of waves and konoha then he hardened the pencil drawing black lines showing where she should go "follow this route and we can meet each other in Konoha" said Naruto.

"R-r-really?" asked Moka excited filled her voice as she took the mini map and scanned it through her eyes remembering it even if she lose the paper.

"Yes, I'll be there…and if the guards wanting to know something just said that you wanted to meet me" said Naruto making Moka nodded then she place the white paper on her pocket.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, tomorrow at the same time I will meet you here then" she said as she gestured her hand with Naruto eyebrow rising when he sees portal start to open up "See you tomorrow Naruto-kun!" being said Moka went inside the portal and Naruto was running towards the portal but he was shocked when it electrified him, groaning Naruto stand up and watched as the portal close down.

"Oww…I wish I could come with her" thought a disappointment Naruto grabbing his bruised neck and gazed at the completely set sun making him making him sigh. Naruto scratch his neck and turn around as he start to walk back towards Tazuna house "at least today I met a new friend" whispered Naruto with a smile.

Meanwhile after arriving inside her house Moka saw there was two people sitting on the sofa, it was Issa Shuzen and Akasha bloodriver her father and mother. "Where were you?" asked Issa making Moka sighed and begun to explain.

"I'm sorry father, I forgot about what time I should arrived when I am currently training using my vampire power" she said making Akasha eyebrow to rise wondering if she was telling the truth or a half-truth.

"I'll let this one slide. Next time don't be late" He said standing up from the sofa and walked past her. He stopped not too far from her and sniffed the air "What is that horrible scent?!" asked Issa glaring at the sweating Moka.

"I…" trying to find an excuse Moka spluttered.

Issa and Akasha eyebrow rise, Akasha placed a hand on her husband shoulder making him calm down. "Forget it, Moka get rid of that scent!" ordered Issa leaving Moka alone with Akasha following Issa.

"Thank goodness" thought Moka in relieved as she walked towards her room and enter the shower cleaning the scent of Naruto. After ten minutes of showering Moka stepped out of the shower and walked towards her wardrobe getting some comfortable cloth to wear. Walking back to her blouse Moka take out the paper Naruto had drew for her "I'm glad I met you Naruto-kun" she thought blushing.

Moka put her clothes away in the washing machine and walked back to her bed and start to sleep "I cannot wait to meet you there tomorrow, Naruto-kun" she thought closing her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

The Next Morning

In one of the house located in the land of waves we could see from above that there are three people packing things up. "Are you guys ready?" asked the grey haired teacher, his name was Kakashi Hatake aka Kakashi no sharingan.

"Hn" nodded Sasuke followed by Sakura.

"Okay we're leaving" nod Kakashi looking at the women who was standing by the door "I left Naruto under your care" he said with the women nodding "Very well then Tsunami-san, we better get going!" being said Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke disappear in a blur.

Tsunami sighed as she closed the door and hoped that everything was going to be fine "I hope you guys could protect my grandpa" she whispered to her-self.

In one of the House room Naruto woke up with a big smile on his face and drools seemed too dropped when he kept his mouth open. "Ahhh what am I doing!?" thought Naruto rubbing of the saliva on his lips and looked to the right and to the left (appereantly looking for any sign of Kakashi and Sasuke).

Seeing his sensei and his stuck up teammate Naruto frown "Great, they left me!" thought Naruto with a fake tears "oh well I better get going" grabbing his back pack Naruto checked if everything was in order "Okay all checked…" Naruto sliding the window open and was about to go to the bridge when he saw two thugs was grabbing Tsunami and a running Inari.

"Guess he changed, huh" thought Naruto smiling watching Inari wasn't afraid of the two thugs holding his mother "you done the right thing kid"

With Tsunami and Inari

"LET MY MOM GOO!" he shouted running towards the two grinning thugs.

"Ohh look at that dumbass…so what should we do?" he asked towards his friend.

"Let's kill him" his friend smirked making Tsunami widened in tears.

"P-p-please…don't do anything to him, his just a chil-"Tsunami was being cut off when one of the thugs send a chop to the back of her neck making her unconscious.

"Now the women are down, let's kill this fool brat" he said making his other friend nodding. Both of them taking out their Samurai ready to finished Inari off "UWOO!" shouted Inari running with his fist open.

"DIE!" they both shouted. Inari practically closed his eyes waiting to be sliced off, but he was surprised when at the last moment he see Naruto appear next to him and throw two shuriken stabbing the two thugs hands "OWW!" they both groaned in pain as they looked at the kunai that was impaled in their hands and then back to Inari and the grinning Naruto.

"You will pay for that brat!" they both shouted ready to sliced Naruto off, but that never come when two of his clone appeared from the water above them sailing their fist to their face "know your place!" they both shouted making the real Naruto sweat dropped.

"I can't believe they used Moka-chan words" said Naruto making Inari to stare at him wondering what was that about. "Good job Inari!" smiled Naruto patting the boy hair, by the look of it Inari was about to cry but holding it off "don't worry Inari…if it was a happy tears don't bother to hold them back…" he smiled with Inari smiling.

"Now I better get going"

"Be careful Naruto-nii!" shouted Inari with Naruto waving back "Now to get the villagers spirit back" thought Inari with determined in his eyes, but before that, he need to wake his mother up.

With Moka

Moka appears at the same clearance they had a spar yesterday and she was surprised when Naruto wasn't there "Naruto-kun…are you here?" she asked as the wind blew her silver hairs. She was about to search through the forest when she felt a terrible youkai energy like her-self not too far away from her location, the feeling was too familiar "Naruto-kun?" questioned Moka disappearing in a blur hoping to get to know whose energy it was.

Unknown to Moka, Issa Shuzen arriving a second before Moka run off "So the shinobi world is at war huh?" he thought feeling the demonic energy, smiling to him-self Issa start to remembering the old time when he was almost get beaten up by a blonde hair man, the match was a draw because at that time the blonde shinobi got a war to finish "I guess I shall check this aura off and I hope I can find his child…after all he need to fulfill his promise" Closing the portal Issa disappeared following the running Moka from afar with his energy being greatly suppressed.

With Naruto

Five Minutes Earlier…

Naruto watched as Sasuke fell down to the ground dead "n-n-no…no! This is my entire fault" thought Naruto with tears as he hold Sasuke fallen body "I promise to get the both of us out of here…" whispered Naruto making the masked nuke-nin appear in one of the mirror.

"Is this the first time seeing someone close to you die?" he asked making Naruto snapped and stare at him, it was pure hatred.

"Shut up…"

"That moment when you enter this place…its game over for you" he said with Naruto growling.

"Shut up…"

"If you didn't jump inside…that boy down there won't surely die…" he said once more making Naruto snapped…that part he was right.

"I said...**SHUT UP!**" red energy consuming the blonde hair body as the red chakra began to transform to a fox head. The fox roared at the shocked masked nuke-nin "**You will pay!**" whispered Naruto, his haired are now wild, the whiskers on his cheek start to get denser, as he turned around, a smirk plastered on his face.

"T-t-this chakra…what is this!?" thought the fearful poor nuke-nin "it doesn't matter…like that Uchiha boy I could take Naruto-kun down"

"**ROAR!" **the ground beneath them shook, it was like an earthquake as the ocean start to formed a wave as it hit the bridge wildly **"this power…I like it…" **smirked Naruto as his red slits eyes scanned the area, there was one mirror left and he will destroy that mirror.

Present…

Meanwhile with Kakashi

"T-t-this chakra…d-d-did the seal broke!?" sweated Kakashi as he traded some more blows with Zabuza and holding his blade off using an enchanted kunai with chakra "no…this is just a small portion" thought Kakashi in relieved.

"Hatake…is this your doing?" asked Zabuza as he looked down at the ground not wanting to be caught under the genjutsu from the Sharingan "N-no this is not his power…Haku I hope you're fine" he thought as he performed a couple of hand seal with Kakashi following in tow.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water dragon jutsu!"

Kakashi and Zabuza shouted together. After finish performing the hand seal, two water dragon rose from the ocean as it start battling each other.

'**roar!'** both of the dragon roared as they hit each other with some of their part being destroyed…but as long as the caster hold the jutsu down or using more chakra it will be restored.

Sakura who was guarding Tazuna from the distance shivered seeing the dragon battling each other and feeling the strange evil energy from Naruto and Sasuke wasn't helping either "I hope the both of you are fine!" she thought gripping the kunai tightly.

The drunken old men Tazuna shivered as he watch the water dragon fighting each other "Is this the power of the shinobi?!" Tazuna thought as sweat pouring down his face.

Moka and Issa 

Moka who just arrived witnessed the two dragons battling each other; it was like both of the shinobi was an S-class youkai. "Who are they really?" asked Moka to no one, but she was surprised when a familiar voiced answered her.

"That my daughter are called as shinobi" he said giving her a smile making Moka frowned, his father never smiled to her before at least not for a quiet sometime.

"T-t-then that means Naruto-kun is like them too?" mumbled Moka as she looked around trying to find the strong demonic aura.

"Naruto-kun?" thought Issa, as he remembered the agreement they had made at that time, his child name was Namikaze Naruto.

Flashback

It was a battle between S-class vampire and an SS-class shinobi, Minato whistled seeing the once beautiful scenery was turned into one of the battlefield in war "I'm sorry…vampire or not…I need to go" said Minato turning around but he was being stopped when the once calmed down area was being overpowered by a terrified energy.

It was a powerful energy making Minato sweats **"Y-y-you…how dare you turn your back on me, human!**" shouted the voiced in anger making Minato turn around and sighed **"I will kill you right here, right now!**" being said the vampire disappeared in a blur ready to smash Minato skull.

Staring at the disappearing vampire Minato sigh "You can try…" mumbled Minato grabbing one of his kunai and throw it to the air "I won't allow you to beat me right here…I got a family to protect, I got a son that is going to be born soon…I will not letting you kill me!" he declared with Issa appearing behind him and ready to crush his skull "I will not fail!" said Minato as he disappeared in a yellow flash and appear above Issa with a rasengan on his hand "RASENGAN!"

"**GUH!" **widened Issa as he was being hit at the back of his body.

Minato haired was swaying around watching now the burn back body of the vampire "Now to finish this battle…Evil seal surpressed!" shouted Minato as he performed a couple of handseal and placed his hand on the back of Issa body, making him grunted in pain.

"**W-w-what did you do to me, mortal!**?" asked a mad Issa feeling all his power are being taken away into the seal.

Minato stared at him and turn around gazing at the sky "I suppressed all your power within that seal…however it's not a strong seal…it will take a couple of minutes before the seal broke…until that time, I won't be here" said Minato, making Issa chuckled.

"HAHAHA!" the chuckled turned into a full laughter Minato turned around with a tick mark on his forehead "I-I-I couldn't believe a mortal being like you have had beaten me…" he said making Minato eye brow twitched "Like you…I too have a family and a soon born daughter"

Minato rise one of his eyebrow in confusion "What do you want from me by telling that?" he asked making Issa smirked.

"You're from a noble family aren't you brat?" he asked with Minato nodded "How about a negotiation?" He suggested with Minato slowly nodding "What is it?" he asked.

"At the age of 17 you and my daughter are going to marry each other" Issa said with Minato think for a moment.

"Very well then…" Minato nodded with a smile along with Issa.

"But after marrying…I want a rematch!" pouted Issa making Minato chuckled and slowly nodding.

Minato once more gaze at the sky and smile "If I don't have the hiraishin…I am sure you will beat me easily…Until then my friend" said Minato disappearing in a yellow flash.

Issa frown watching Minato leaving in a flash, the blonde haired men was right…if he doesn't have that technique he is nothing but a pitiful human "Damn I hate that move" thought Issa as he wait for a couple of minutes until the seal broke and after waiting the seal slowly disappeared from his back and he him-self then open up a portal and went back to his world.

Flashback

Smiling to him-self, Issa followed Moka who once more disappeared "So Naruto is the boy huh? The son of Minato Namikaze" he thought and sees a blond hair kid holding his fist before punching the masked nuke-nin.

"H-h-haku..." whispered Naruto his body begin to shaking up.

"N-n-naruto-kun…why didn't you kill me…I'm a broken tool" said Haku making Naruto eyes widened "Kill me now Naruto!" he shouted with Naruto snapping and gathering all his power into his fist.

"FINE!" shouted Naruto punching Haku face making him sailing into the air and hit the ground in pain "W-w-why…why are you doing this?" asked Naruto shaking up.

"It's a…order" coughed Haku putting a hand over his mouth, blood are being poured on his palm.

"Zabuza?" wondered Naruto with Haku slightly nod.

"Yes…to me Zabuza-sama was someone very special…that night I…" (**A/N: No flashback here, after all who doesn't know about this scene? One of the most saddest episodes in Naruto & Naruto Shippuden**) After he has taken care of me…I likely become his tool as I followed and listen to everything he said or ordered me to…Zabuza-sama…is more like a father to me and he is the kind of father I always wanted to have…" whispered Haku tears dropping, making Naruto eyes cry.

"I…I…-" Naruto was being interrupted when Haku disappeared in a frosty shunshin "HAKU!" shouted Naruto tears dropping from his eyes as it hit the ground, turning around to Sasuke Naruto screamed in anger "D-d-damn it! Why am I so weak!?" thought Naruto clenching his fist and punch it to the ground again and again.

"Naruto-kun" whispered a voiced appearing beside of him, it was Moka Akashiya "are you okay?" she asked grabbing his bloody fist "P-p-please stop hurting your-self" pleaded Moka making Naruto stopped and gaze at the crying Moka.

"Moka-chan…I am sorry. Please don't cry…" whispered Naruto rubbing her tears from her eyes. He was then being lifted by a tall figure with silver short hairs "Namikaze Naruto?" asked Issa.

Shocked by the name, Naruto shook his head "no, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" said Naruto making Issa chuckled and he lifted Naruto unconscious teammate "Moka stop crying dear…Vampire shouldn't have cry…you know this better!" said Issa in a reminded tone.

Nodding slowly Moka rubbed her teary eyes and looked over at the silent Naruto "H-h-he is so strong" thought Moka. Meanwhile Naruto was thinking why bother grabbing Sasuke with them, after all Sasuke is dead.

Seeing the looked he received from the blond Issa chuckle "I'm bringing you back to your sensei…now come along Moka" said Issa with Moka holding Issa and all of them disappear.

With Kakashi

The battle between Hatake Kakashi and Momochi Zabuza was what people called as terrified and an impossible one, after all none of them seems to win until Kakashi used his summoning jutsu. "It's over Zabuza!" said Kakashi as his dog trapped Zabuza from doing anything. Running towards the trap Zabuza in his signature jutsu, the raikiri Kakashi was ready to stab Zabuza on the heart until Haku took the blow and his heart was being pierced.

Coughing badly Haku seemed to be about to lose his consciousness, using all his strength Haku grabbed Kakashi hand making it seem impossible for Kakashi to escaped from Zabuza who was grabbing his sword "Hehe Haku...you're just in time…its great my tool has used him-self to protect the wielder from the danger" a raspy tone Zabuza said making Haku smiled as blood escaped his mouth.

"I…I…I'm happy for being your tool…Zabuza sama" mumbled Haku as he kept on holding Kakashi arm waiting for Zabuza to finished thing off, Kakashi widened seeing he was being trapped, grabbing Haku Kakashi jumped off for a couple of meters. But he was surprised when Zabuza never intended to cut him in half. Taking out his hand from Haku's chest, Kakashi stare at the limp Haku sadly, placing Haku gently on the ground Kakashi run towards Zabuza

The mist that was covering the bridge was slowly dispersing and short men in a suit with glasses over his eyes walk in. He grinned and laughed evilly when he looked at the situation, Haku was a couple of centimeters away from him and Zabuza was on the ground panting "My-my…look like zabuza and his pitiful apprentice is being taken care off" he continue to laughed making Zabuza twitched in annoyance.

"What is the meaning of this…GATO!?" growled Zabuza as he stared right through Gato soul making him shivered.

"Ohh…I never intent to pay you the slightest bit" laughed Gato, walking towards Haku Gato kicked the dead Haku on the head again and again "and this brat here was the one I thought who is going to survive…hahaha!" Zabuza frowned, he was being tricked and Haku was being kicked over and over again making his heart shatter every time he saw his feet hitting Haku head.

Naruto who finally appeared with Issa and Moka growled when he see the short old guy was kicking Haku head over and over again "HAKU!" shouted Naruto seething in anger, clenching his hand Naruto glared at Zabuza "well, aren't you going to do something!?" he asked making Zabuza frowned.

"No kid…it doesn't matter…he's nothing to me…he's just a mere tool" said Zabuza making Naruto growled.

"You said he was a tool…" whispered Naruto.

Zabuza nodded, "that's right brat!"

Ignoring the last part, "Did you know what he said to me!?" Naruto asked making Zabuza raise one of his eyebrows "He said…you're the father he wanted to have…he loves you like a family…Zabuza…c-c-can't you at least…" Naruto stopped from talking when Zabuza him-self was crying.

Zabuza didn't say anything as a lone tear dropped out of his eyes "I-I-I know kid…he meant a lot to me…" he whispered tears start to fall. Kakashi who was neared smile when he heard what Zabuza said. Zabuza slowly walked a head of them then stop when he turn around staring at the shock Naruto "Can I borrow one of your kunai, kid?" he asked with Naruto nodding throwing a kunai to Zabuza. Catching the kunai knife using his mouth Zabuza smirked as began to run and using his chakra as it slowly changing into a demonic aura; he was running straight towards the terrified Gato.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" asked Moka as she just grab his hand and hug it making Naruto calm down. At that time when Naruto confronted to Zabuza the both of them didn't say anything. Sakura who just arrived frowned seeing the silver hairs girl hugging Naruto arm, she was jealous but then again Naruto was nothing other than a teammate.

"I'm fine Moka-chan" nodded Naruto rubbing his tears off.

Meanwhile Issa whistle when he sees Zabuza was killing almost every thug "Even I don't think I could take them out with a mere knife on my mouth" he thought praising the demon Zabuza. Moving his eyes from Zabuza, Issa glance at Naruto and smiled when he saw the resemblance of Minato and Kushina on him.

Zabuza grunted in pain when three blade stab him on the back "I-I-I need to finish this off" thought Zabuza pouring more chakra the demonic aura start to take a form and a head appeared shocking Moka and a smirking Issa "For Haku…I will do anything" he whispered when he stab Gato right on the heart and then pushing the fool men towards the end of the bridge making him fall into the sea.

Every thug dropped all their weapons as they let Zabuza walked towards the group slowly. But one of them grabbed their weapon back and stares at all of them heatedly "Hey, you fucking demon!" Issa and Moka growled with Naruto didn't say anything "You kill our client…because of that. We will kill you and then burn this country!" he said with everyone almost agreeing.

Running towards Zabuza with spears and axes the thugs shouted "UWWWOOO!"

Naruto slowly pushed Moka hand, taking a step forward Naruto form a cross handseal "One more step towards the village…you all gonna die!" shouted Naruto as three hundreds clones appeared in a puff of smokes shocking Moka who was surprised Naruto could make that much and a smirking Issa.

"(Sigh) I am sorry for using this Naruto…Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he shouted and ten clones appeared. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a smile and turn back looking at the shocked thugs.

"It doesn't matter! They're just ninjas…they can die too!" one of them shouted making every thugs nodded and then taking another step forward. But they all stopped when an arrow imbedded into the ground "one more step to the village…you're all going to die!" shouted Inari with the villagers' battle cry from behind him.

Moka rise her power up and stand beside Naruto "You're trying to kill my friend, know your place!" she shouted as she punched a nearby thug making him hit another 10 thugs, making Kakashi eyes widened seeing how strong she was "that power…" thought Kakashi looking behind him and sweat when he sees Issa in his glory staring at all the thugs "great…How will I explain this to him?"

"RUN! WE CANNOT WIN THIS!" shouted every thug in fear, leaving the country alone and its people. Moka smirked seeing them running away, some was falling into the water and some got knocked out when they stumbled to each other. Turning around Moka run towards Naruto and tackled him to the ground, Sakura eyed the girl carefully, Sasuke was slowly beginning to stir meaning he was alive, Kakashi perversely giggling under his masked and Issa was smiling seeing his daughter liking the boy.

"Now let's all go back to Tazuna's house and ask questions later" said Kakashi sweating when he sees that Issa was shaking his head, meaning he was not going to listen. Kakashi was saved when Naruto suddenly collapsed with Moka still on top of him, giggling once more, Kakashi will surely tell about this to Jiraiya-sama.

Turning back Kakashi looked at Sakura and Tazuna "C'mon guys it's time for us to go back inside Tazuna house, will Issa-sama carry Naruto?" he asked with Issa nodding still not taking his eyes off Kakashi, gulping Kakashi snatched Sasuke away from Issa shoulder.

Glaring at the one eyed shinobi, he demanded "You will explain about 'him', Hatake!"

"H-h-hai…I-I-Issa-"

Smirking, "you will addressed me as Lord Akashiya"

Kakashi only nod as he led his team and Tazuna back to the house, the villagers was ahead of them, some were praising about how strong Naruto is and the others was (boys) praising Moka strength and how pretty she looked. That day was the day where Naruto and Moka departing with each other, the day where Naruto finally know his about his origin and parents and the day where Naruto fell in love with Moka Akashiya.

**A/N: That's the first chapter, how was it? Good or bad? I'm using some of Naruto x Rosario + Vampire fanfiction in this story as an idea! Now to clear things up…**

**1. If you're wondering about Moka personality let's just said that Moka is still a child and her stuck up and arrogance attitude are not there yet, after all she haven't even received her Rosario. (simple explanation)**

**2. Naruto and Moka relationship? To let you know they're soon going to be engaged but they didn't know that…I will explain about that in the next chapter and yes he now knew that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are his parents and yes the both of them has a feeling for each other.**

**3. More pairings? I might think about that, after all I'm not a good writer and I hope you guys like the fighting scenes…it's a hard thing to make! I will try to make it much more excited and better in the later dates**

**4. Grammar sucks?! If my grammars are still suck…that problem cannot be help at all…unless if someone wanted to beta-et this story and I will try my best to fix the grammars problem! **

**5. In the summary I typed 'will his engaged and friends able to save him'. The ****engaged ****is Moka Akashiya…hope all this answer explain things up.**

**Please Review and try not to flame…after all flame is going to be used to cook my meals :)**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yo! I'm really sorry about this (the late update)! I didn't expect to finish the second chapter this late! We got school exam next week and I'm preparing my-self so I don't need to have remedial on the subject I didn't pass, and I didn't expect to receive a lot of favorites and a lot of views either…so thank you everyone! Now to answer some questions/statement/flaming:**

**Koko-Yarou: Thanks for pointing out fiancée for me. **

**God ShadowEx100: Ahh okay then! You're saying my story is shit or whatever, you didn't need to say all that when you're actually reading the first chapter of this story. If you think you're better than me then make your own story! **

**Deathgod576: Thanks. Like I said I will always try my best :)**

**Guest: Ahh yes sorry about that **

**Plums: Yeah sorry about the prologue…But I hope you will like this chapter!**

**Xivitai: Umm okay. **

**Now the question/statement has been answered lets continue with the story! One more note though: **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Notes: I'm only using suffix and some technique in Japanese for example: '**_**Raikiri!'**_

"**I want blood" –** Monster talk/transformation form

"_**Hmm…your blood is so delicious**_**" – **monster thinking

"Please be my friend!" –Human/transformation monster talk

"_Friend…that's nice" _– Human/transformation monster thinking

**Disclaimer: I never own Naruto nor do I own Rosario + Vampire and never will! (What's the point making this?)**

Chapter 2: Yokai Academy, Friends and Club

Today…what was today again? Oh right…it's his first day attending the Yokai Academy, the school he was going to was meant for monsters…then why is he here? Am I a monster too? The sixteen years old shinobi gripped his head, thinking just about that made his head hurt.

How long has it been since the fourth great shinobi war had ended, he was the one bringing peace to that world…to the place he was born into, yet they betrayed…the place he called home, the place he will protect for the rest of his life, the place he became a shinobi, the only place he began his friendship, Konohagakure no Sato, it was the village he treasure the most…since it was his home, but all of it is lost…he feels betrayed when he remember Kakashi using the raikiri on him…piercing his chest, it really hurt seeing the one he trusted the most was the one who betrayed him…why was he hated? He thought everyone already accepted Kurama…is it because of the demon nine tail fox? He like the fox already, to him he was like a real friend…the one who stick until the end, the fox is currently on a hibernation…after managing to heal him…he couldn't help but feel sorry for the fox but then again he thanks the fox…all of it thanks to Kurama.

Naruto sighed thinking about all the past recent event hurt his head, he haven't fully healed, he tends to get tired easily, if a long fight tends to happen he could only stay for around hours…more than that he will lost his conscious. Naruto suddenly start to smile when he remembered that not everyone betrayed him…only his village did it, but still that hurt him…the place he love…"AGGH!" he growled in frustrated as his thought lead back to where the previous one stopped at. Punching a nearby wall the blond start to smile again…this time an image of his father appeared, he was really grateful when he knew his father still loves him…he remember perfectly what he had said to him when they ended the war, before he disappeared along with the other kages and the Rikudo Sannin, it was a scene that was worth to shred a tears.

"You're indeed becoming one of the amazing shinobi…Naruto _I am truly grateful to have a son like you, thank you"_

Remembering those words Naruto couldn't help but smile sadly, the blond haired shinobi was now wearing a white cloth that follow by a tie on the neck, on top of that he was also wearing a green yokai academy jacket/blazer and of course a black long pants, not forgetting about the shoe, he wore a black shoes like everyone else that attend to school. The seventeen years old Naruto looked at the door in front of him…this is it, it's his classroom, to think he…Naruto Namikaze (**A/N: I will explain about the change of name later) **of all people going to attend school again,.

Taking a long deep breath Naruto knock on the door making whatever the teacher was doing inside to shout at him to open the door. Stepping inside the room he look around the room and was surprised seeing how many students was inside, he walked towards the now waiting teacher and stop beside her.

"Welcome…Naruto Namikaze, right?" she asked with Naruto nodding "well then Namikaze-san mind telling us why you're late?"

Naruto tried to think for a moment until a sudden idea appeared in his head, even if he hated him…he is going to use his lame excuse "After the ceremony I was going straight towards your class until a black cat crossed in my path…so I need to take a long way around" he smiled making all the girls to blush, the guys start to twitched in annoyance, while a certain pink haired vampire was staring at him...

The teacher looked at Naruto with a smile "Good one Namikaze-san, the black cat are dangerous to be around with…well then why don't you take a seat…" she trailed of when she saw Naruto was walking towards the back, sitting behind Moka Akashiya "behind Moka-san" she smiled. Naruto sat down on the chair and start to pay less attention to his surrounding, Naruto knew who she was but he didn't care, no matter if she was a friend that was all in the past, he didn't even bother to answer her question…

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted right on his ear making him twitched in annoyance "W-w-why are you here?" she asked again.

Naruto sighed and pushed her away from him "Does it matter why I'm here?" he asked making her looked away in disappointment.

"I-I thought you wanted to become hokage?" she asked making Naruto chuckle.

"I guess you're wrong"

Moka couldn't believe when he answered her question like that…what happened to him? What made him change? "…y-y-you…You change!" she said making Naruto sighed "you're not like the Naruto I knew…"

"Shut up…you're annoying" Naruto interrupted making the girl stopped talking and turn back around paying attention to the Nekonome-sensei who was now explaining about where the canteen located, Naruto for the most part feel bad saying that to her but he didn't care…he doesn't want to remember the people that betrayed him…even if they're friends.

Unknown to Naruto a certain human named Tsukune Aono glared at him in anger, Moka-san was just being nice and Naruto pushed her away by saying she was annoying, sighing in frustration the boy couldn't do anything…he was just a human being and everyone in this school are monsters, so if he act a bit careless he might die faster than he had hoped (which is surviving the school until the end of grade 12).

Scenery changed: Recess time

After the bell rang everyone was walking away from the classroom with excitement, after all it's their first day. Moka Akashiya was spending time together with Tsukune Aono, she doesn't like the boy or hating him, but he was her friends beside Naruto.

The both of them are currently walking around school to examine the school buildings. The both of them are currently sitting on a bench while drinking: Tomato Juice for Moka case and a coffee for Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at the happy Moka with a smile, he then remember something that he wanted ask her involving one certain blonde, Namikaze Naruto. "So umm…Moka-san, how did you know Naruto?" he asked nervously.

Moka stopped drinking her tomato juice and try to think for a moment, finally founding her answer Moka answered Tsukune question truthfully "Well…I don't really know", seeing the confused looked she was received from Tsukune, Moka continue "It's not actually me the one who knew him…it's actually the real Moka"

Tsukune who was a bit unsure about her answer but nod "So~" he was interrupted when both of them saw Saizou one of their classmate walked towards them with a smug grin on his face. Saizou was currently leaning on the wall while glaring at Tsukune who started to tense preparing anything that soon might happen

"Ahh there you're my beautiful Moka-chan" he greeted as he licked his lips making the people around him to shiver in disgust, even if they're monster they like to be clean thank you very much.

Seeing him there too Moka began to tense as a sweat dripping off her face, Moka suddenly jumped behind Tsukune making the said human boy to gulped "Well-well Moka-chan mind telling me why you waste your time around this pitiful boy?" he asked releasing a bit killer intent (KI) making the said pitiful boy to trembled from fear. Saizou was walking closer and closer towards the scared Tsukune and a tense Moka, it was then a three pronged kunai stopped his track making the said boy to look at the kunai in surprise.

"Leave them alone Saizo!" a voiced broke the tension making all the students to looked around wondering where he/she was at. To their surprise he was on the ceiling pointing a black staff at the shock Saizo.

"Oh so it's you huh…" he paused for a moment before he run towards the ceiling with a roar "Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto who was on the ceiling glare at Tsukune and Moka making them both flinched "of course it's me" said Naruto as another copy of him was behind the pillar making everyone to widened in surprise. Saizo was in fact surprised seeing another Naruto, one was on the ceiling while the other one was standing not far too behind from the gasped Moka Akashiya.

Saizo growled how this guy dares to humiliate him in public, HE WILL PAY! Glaring at the calm Naruto Saizo run towards him releasing a bit of his Yokai making him moves much faster, Naruto who saw this didn't even bother to move making the Moka in front of him to shout at him.

"JUMP NARUTO-KUN!" she shouted but to no avail Saizo had punched the boy making him fly towards a near wall. Everyone gasped in surprise some even wanted to transform seeing this getting out of hand, but they got a full surprised when they heard what Naruto said.

"You fell for it…" smirked Naruto as he puff in a pile of smokes and not a couple of seconds later fives copy of him suddenly appeared surrounding the paralyzed Saizo making those around them especially the girls to blush at how cool he acted "Know your place!" he shouted as all the clones punch him, sending him away towards a nearby tree and lost consciousness.

Naruto look at his surrounding and scoff, appearing in a yellow flash right next to the three pronged kunai. Putting the kunai back in his pocket, Naruto began to stare at the both of them particularly at Akashiya Moka. "Moka..." Naruto trailed as he open his mouth wanting to say something, Moka was now eager to listen to what Naruto wanted to say "forget it…don't get involve around those kind of thing okay…especially you Tsukune Aono!" Naruto said releasing a bit killer intent making those around him to gasp from the lack of oxygen.

"H-h-hai sir…thanks fo~" Tsukune was interrupted when Naruto just huffed and walk away ignoring his gratitude. Tsukune could feel a throbbing mark appeared on his forehead making him growled in annoyance at how Naruto ignore him…but then again Naruto was the third one to know he was a human (**Hint: Headmaster and the bus driver**).

-His Hatred & Her Love—

Today is the second day he attends in this school, the place he never wanted to go in…to him school seemed to be a nightmare, sighing in disappointment he never wanted this to happen…but guess what? Konoha was at fault, he blamed all this, all the recent even to Konoha…growling in anger the boy attend his class normally, like yesterday Moka was trying to be friend with him and saying thank you for saving her. Naruto of course ignore her.

Luckily for him it was now lunch time, disappearing in a yellow flash the boy appeared in his dorm. Moka sighed seeing he disappeared in the same yellow flash; looking at Tsukune she was surprised seeing him holding the withdrawal paper.

"Tsukune…whats on your hand?" she asked innocently making the boy to sigh and telling her how he wanted to go to and attend normal school: Human high school. Moka for the most part was shocked hearing him wanted to go to the human school, she hated human! But then again Naruto was a human…but that didn't matter if she can change his mind…

"Why Human school Tsukune?!" she asked demanding him to answer her question straight away. Tsukune looked down at the paper trying to think for an answer, finding one the boy was going to tell her his reason but unable to when Moka continue her speech.

"I-I-I…I hate human!" she began making Tsukune widened hearing her of all people saying that "T-t-they made fun of me…I attend the human middle school when I was younger…and guess what Tsukune…they humiliated me saying monster aren't real, saying I was a freak…I feel isolated being there…so please don't go there!" she pleaded at the end making the boy to look away.

"T-t-then Moka-san…what if I told you…I was one of them?" he asked making Moka looked at him fearfully "that look…" he mumbled as he looked at the fearful Moka Akashiya.

"Y-y-you…you're lying aren't you!" she shouted with fear, Moka walked closer wanting to place a hand on his shoulder but Tsukune slapped her hand away.

"Forget it Moka-san! I-I-I thought you understand…but guess what? I don't want to be a friend with a monster too!" he shouted running away towards the forest, running towards the bus stop with tears, all the memories about Moka start to appear...it hurt him when she gave those look, it hurt him.

Moka for the most part was shocked, she didn't know what to do…Naruto once had said 'not to judge a book by its cover'…Moka sat down with tears thinking how mean she had become "I'm sorry Tsukune!" she thought running towards his direction, not a couple of meters later she was stopped by one Ayashi, Saizo Komiya.

Time Skip: A couple of Minutes Later

Inside one of the boys dorm Naruto was meditating to gather natural energy, going into his sage mode the boy could the aura around him, it was thick as hell and some of them are dark, some are brighter than others but the most darker and evil aura was coming from the forest…to him this aura felt familiar, grabbing his school blazer the boy run towards the source of energy.

Not long after he arrived he saw one Tsukune Aono on the ground grabbing his leg in pain while a long silver haired girl he knew for a such long time was standing in front of him in a protective manner. "Moka…" he muttered watching her and Saizo fighting, seeing the amazing display of skill from Moka Naruto didn't know either she was showing off or that's how far she had gotten to since the day they're departing from the land of waves. He was interrupted from his thought when he felt a killer intent that was directing at him.

"**Drop it Naruto**" a heavy yet still beautiful sound of Moka breaking him out of his thought "**I know you're there!**" she shouted throwing a nearby stone towards him making him groaned in pain and walked out with a big bump on his forehead.

"Whats your deal?" he asked annoyed rubbing his sore head.

Moka suddenly appeared behind him making her shook her head in disappointment "**No…whats your deal?**" she asked hugging him. Naruto didn't say anything as he let the Moka hugging him, right now he couldn't trust anyone…not even her and her family, and he doesn't want the same thing to happen again.

"It's none of your concern!" he snapped pushing her away, Moka was surprised seeing him snapped like that "Good job of defeating him anyway…" he mumbled with a little smile before walking away from her and the still pleading Tsukune needing for attention.

"**Wait!" **She called out making Naruto stop from his track and turn around and was surprised seeing her wasn't there "**Let me have a taste of your blood" **she appeared right beside him and sank her teeth on his neck **"hmm…still delicious as ever**" she mumbled as she rub the trailed of blood beneath her lips, before sucking them.

Moka stare at the blond annoyed seeing him acting like this, but then again she didn't know what had happened to him, what made him like this. Moka continue to stare, this time towards his eyes…she can see it…the lack of life from the blue cerulean eyes…it was missing the will he previously have…it doesn't have any purpose behind those cold blue cerulean eyes which meant something terrible had happened to him…it was betrayed?

Shaking her head in wonder, Moka walked back towards the now pleading Tsukune as he continues to grab his leg and whimpering in pain. Rolling her eyes Moka looked at the now gulping Tsukune and then back to Naruto "**Naruto…if you need something…remember, I will always there to listen**" smiling Moka putting back the rosary on making the yokai that was covering the entire forest to disappeared.

"Heh…" smirked Naruto as he hold the unconscious Moka in his hand and a still pleading Tsukune "Didn't I tell you Tsukune?" he asked making the boy sighed knowing what he was talking about "You're a human…this school is for monsters, you can't always have Moka or me to protect you…what happen if one of…no the both of us wasn't around? What will happen then?"

Tsukune didn't know what to say, he knew Naruto was a bit cold to everyone but he never know this side of him…he was caring and nice. "I'm sorry Naruto-san…but I made up my mind" he muttered looking down on the ground. Naruto for the most part fill pity with this boy, he was a human yes…but his will is something not to mess around with.

"You're one stubborn human aren't you?" he asked making Tsukune chuckled "C'mon let's get you into the infirmary room"

"Thanks…" smiled Tsukune as he grabbed the hand of Namikaze Naruto and the three of them disappeared in a yellow flash.

Unknown to them there was someone else in the area watching the whole scene in surprised, regret and confusion. It was men with silver haired; he was standing on a cliff not far away from the battle ground, glaring at the fallen Ayashi "Interesting! To see him here of all place…Then again I could now begin the engagement…Akashiya Moka and Namikaze Naruto!" the men chuckled in delight when an image of a baby blond haired girl and a silver haired boy appeared.

The men turning around began to walk away, a sudden memory start to playing in his mind, it was the day they said good bye or see ya (or you) to one another.

Flashback: Departing

At the end land of Waves Bridge there was six figures with a couple more to follow, each of them has different kind hair colors. The now six figure began to talk with the more follow figures, it was the scene of the day they're going to name the bridge…the bridge that bring hopes to their country and of course saying good bye to one another.

"So this is good bye, huh?" asked a certain blond haired as he looked at the old men in front of him that was now smiling and a crying Inari (**standing beside Tazuna**) who was holding his hat in one hand and using his other hand to rub his teary eyes "It's okay Inari, when I have the time I will visit this place" he smiled placing a hand on top of the head and began to shake them.

The old men named Tazuna chuckled seeing how his grandson acted in front of him…he had change from one broody child to a happy one "Well…" he started making all the six figures to look at him "It's all thanks to you guys that land of waves is finally being free from the hand of Gato" he smiled bowing towards lord Shuzen and Moka Akashiya.

Moka bowed back seeing how kind these old men were; even if he was a human…he wasn't that bad like some of the humans coming from her land. Naruto chuckled seeing how Moka acted.

Lord Shuzen or Issa Shuzen stare at the smiling Naruto and the blushing Moka, looking at the other shinobi Issa grabbed Moka hand "Moka c'mon we're going" he said making Moka pouted and looked at Naruto who was now shedding some tears.

"Oh…I thought you guys coming to konoha?" Naruto asked sadly looking at the sad Moka as well hoping if she could…do something about this.

Issa smile and place a hand on the boy head, ruffling his hair. "That my boy…are for some other times…" he began making Naruto nodded in disappointment "Do you like Moka?" he asked making Naruto gulped, Sakura was mumbling something while Sasuke 'hn'.

"I-I-I like her" Naruto shouted blushing along with Moka, Kakashi was chuckling seeing how his student was acting.

"And why is that?" asked Issa making Naruto stopped for a moment trying to look for a answer "Well I'm waiting" he said snapping Naruto out of his thinking mode, in Moka eyes he looked so cool right now.

"I…I like her because…" Naruto began stealing a glance at the blushing Moka "b-b-because she's nice, caring, fun to be with and she's pretty!" he shouted at the end making Moka blushed to hardened.

"Hahaha…pretty?" Issa asked challenging the boy with his own resolve "What if Moka wasn't pretty?"

Moka was surprised hearing her father said that, but then again he was right…what if she wasn't pretty? Will Naruto still love her…? "Of course I will still love her! It doesn't matter if the she was pretty…or ugly…or whatever! All I wanted to have is a happy life! To have someone accepting who I am and not what my parent are or whatever I hold out of control!" he shouted making Sasuke and Sakura wondered what he mean by that.

"Very well then…Akashiya Moka do you like Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked making Moka nodded straight away "Very well then…I do not need your reason daughter…but…Naruto, if you ever hurt my daughter feeling…you will feel my wrath!" he shouted sending a bit killer intent at him.

"Hai Issa-sama!" he nodded not in fear but in respect.

"Good…I like you already" he said but kept the last part in his own mind.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at Tazuna along with the rest of villagers "I guess this is our good bye too" he said smiling at Inari.

"Moka-chan I will miss you!" Naruto shouted hugging her who was hugging him back, both of them are crying.

"I will miss you too Naruto-kun!"

As they said good byes to one another and after all the shouting and crying parts Tazuna watched Moka and Lord Shuzen disappeared in a teleportation seal following by the walking away team 7. "So…what are we going to name the bridge?" he asked glancing at his daughter who was now thinking, when she was going to answer Tazuna made up his mind "What about Tazuna Awesome Bridge~" he shouted happily making all the villagers to disagree and shouted for a change.

It was then Inari step in and said "How about…The Naruto Bridge?"

The said words soon were being greeted by many cheers and roar making him smile along with Tazuna and Tsunami, after all Naruto-nii-chan was the one who brought peace to the land of waves.

Flashback End

Issa shook his head, it was all in the past…the boy is now different and if he intent to hurt Moka feeling he surely will have a word with the boy…Minato son or not. "**I will see how you developed into…Uzumaki Naruto**" he thought before disappearing in one of the familiar shuzen family teleportation seal.

-His Hatred & Her Love—

1 Week Later

It had been a week since he stay in this school which is something amazing, he was surprised he haven't die out of boredom yet…then again he have fun in this school knowing/guessing there will be more event like the recent one, thinking about the recent event he was surprise seeing him-self now was hanging out with Akashiya Moka, Tsukune Aono and Kurono Kurumu…yes a new member in their little group.

Flashback: A little of flashback (not that many)

At first Kurono Kurumu wasn't actually a nice girl like they all expected, after all she was a succubus wanting to have a harem in this school to have every boys to bow and kiss her feet, she even went trying to charm him and even seducing him to like her, which she fail but she managed to charmed his friend Tsukune, it was then soon Moka after being told by Ura discovered that Kurumu was a succubus making her running towards him asking for help, he at first wanting to ignore her but after accidently remove Moka rosary which also surprise him, releasing the real Moka or what the outer Moka called her as Ura.

After being forced to help, Naruto finally giving up and agree to help her to find Tsukune. He started to sit on the ground which surprise Ura wondering what he was doing, but she was amazed seeing his sage mode at the first time, seeing how his blue cerulean eyes to change into orange toad eyes. After Naruto going into sage mode he could feel the low aura of chakra coming from Tsukune it was not too far away from their current location. Naruto was surprised seeing him of all people having chakra…but then again even the civilian have chakra in their reserve…the civilian that always…shaking his head the sixteen years old boy pointed out where Tsukune are and he was surprised when Ura forced him to come too.

Somewhere inside of the abandon room Kurumu was sitting in front of one Tsukune Aono while teasing him to touch her boobs and doing other stuff you know what. The hypnotize Tsukune complied after all he was being hypnotized and after wasting thirty minutes of her time the blue haired succubus couldn't help but wanting to kiss Tsukune straight away, she couldn't wait to turn him into one of her loyal slave. The girl was going to do that until the door was flung open and managed to hit her head sending her flying outside the window following by the door, as the dust cleared two figures appeared one was a blond haired with six whisker marks, three on each sides of his cheeks and the other one was a long silver haired girl, she was giving Tsukune a cold glare "**C'mon Naruto…kun**" she said making Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hai-hai…I'm coming" he mumbled, walking towards the still hypnotize Tsukune, placing a two finger in front of Tsukune, Naruto gather up chakra and shouted "Kai!"

Tsukune widened feeling the surge of energy and was surprised when he saw Naruto and Ura was there right in front of him, both seemed to be annoyed. "There it's all done…I'm going to my room…" Naruto was interrupted when Ura grabbed him making Naruto to have uzumaki swirls on his eyes.

"**How dare you!**" shouted a transformed Kurumu at the busy Naruto and Moka, Naruto was now particularly on the ground grabbing his stomach in pain while Moka was apologizing. Kurumu looked at the strange event in confusion…the both of them are acting like an old married couple.

"**DON'T IGNORE ME!" **she shouted in anger when the both of them are still shouting at one another, she start to get more annoyed when Moka purposely moving on top of the blond haired boy chest making her blush seeing their position.

"Damn it Moka! Stop…just let me stand!" Naruto shouted a bit embarrassed seeing their current position, Moka was on top of him.

"**Fufufu…are you embarrassed?**" she chuckled making Naruto growl trying to find a solution, he start to looking around at his surrounding and was now seeing a blushing Tsukune and… a blushing yet annoyed Kurumu.

A light bulb suddenly appeared making the boy wonder if this works, seeing the light bulb on his forehead Moka move her hand ready to crush the light bulb, but she was too late (**lol**) "Don't forget about the succubus!" he shouted making Moka huffed in annoyance, he was right…Kurumu is still inside the room.

"**Of course…and I expect to have your blood after this!**" turning around she gazed at the now shaking Kurumu, after all she was sending all her killer intent at now shaking Kurumu **"I was having fun…yet you're the reason to stop me from my fun…KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" she shouted sending a upper kick at the frozen Kurumu.

At the last moment before being kick Kurumu managed to dodge making her gritted her teeth in anger "**Don't you dare mocking me!**" she shouted as the both of them start to fight in close combat **(What else can they use?**)

Naruto looked at them fighting one another and whistle amazed at their work, the room that was previously clean, tidy and dusted was now nothing but cracks and shattering glass…everything was a mess even the dust start to disappear. After fighting each other in close combat Kurumu gritted her teeth, she knew she was going to lose if she's not going to do anything…she…no…how dare this bitch in front of her interrupting her PLAN!

Moka send her another upper kick and like before she dodge them…again, growing in frustration the silver haired vampire stare back at the lazy Naruto who was listening to his earphones while waving his hand at her "_**Damn him!**__" _she growled as her power rising up again "**Know your PLACE!**" she shouted sending a punch at the shock Kurumu…this time she couldn't dodge the power enchanted Yokai energy because of the speed she didn't expect Moka to have.

"**Kyaaa!**" she shouted flying towards a nearby wall making another cracks, how the place wasn't destroy was unknown to them **"**_**Damn it…I cannot fight her in this environment! I need to get out!**_" she shouted flying towards one of the open window…but to her surprise Naruto closed them giving her an eye smile before kicking her away.

Kurumu couldn't help but screamed again as she was now being tossed around by one Namikaze Naruto and Akashiya Moka. Blood start to drip out of her nose making Moka freeze up seeing the blood and unconsciously start to walk towards the now smirking Naruto…soon to be surprise when Moka bite him on his jugular

"Ow…" Naruto grunted…he didn't feel any pain but he for some reason he always said that…even in the past "Stop Moka! Get a hold of your-self!" he shouted making Moka blushed and nodded in understanding before giving an apology to him.

"**Now…Kurumu…**" Moka trailed with a sick grin making Naruto and Kurumu to gulp, Kurumu was from fear while Naruto didn't want to get to her bad side. Luckily Kurumu was being saved by one human named Tsukune Aono.

"Stop it…Moka-san!" shouted Tsukune extending both his hand in a protective manner "That's enough…she know her place!"

Naruto for some part smile seeing Tsukune braving him-self to stand up at the transform Akashiya Moka (or the real Moka). "Moka…I agree with him…but Kurumu" Naruto paused for a moment as Kurumu start to trembled even Moka too are trembling…while Tsukune…well you know… "If you do that again…I won't hesitate to KILL YOU!" he shouted at the end part as an image of one to nine tails demons appeared in their mind, each of them taking a different shape.

"**H-h-**hai…" Kurumu nodded trying her best not to lose her conscious. Moka meanwhile was surprise seeing the image…it was fearful one…she was not afraid but surprise…yes surprise!

"Now…please take care of Tsukune while I enjoy my lunch time" he smiled cheerfully making all of them minus Tsukune to gulp seeing the bipolar Naruto.

"**I'm coming **with you…" she said with a smile before putting back her rosary in place and her outer-self ready to join him in his lunch.

"Whatever…" Naruto mumbled before outer Moka slapped his head "OW damns it…!" Naruto grunted holding his head in pain from the power outer Moka was giving "I swear…Ura must be the one teaching her this…" he grumbled…ohh how right he was.

Flashback End

Naruto walked towards his classroom while thinking about recent event, seeing how nice his friends are around him, how they care about his wellbeing…can he trust them? But what will happen if they betray him…like what Konoha did? "Please…help me…someone" he pleaded as a voiced boom inside his mind.

"**The child of prophecy is afraid of feeling betrayed? Pff…have some fate in your-self!**" The voiced shouted making Naruto grabbed his ears seeing how loud it was.

"Yeah-yeah…welcome back Kurama" he mumbled making the fox laughed followed by the other eight tail beasts "Ahhh…you guys are being so loud!" Naruto shouted out loud making the students around him to wonder if he was crazy, even Moka who had just arrived was wondering the same "Ha…Ha…sorry about that! I was testing this new technologist I invented…" he trailed off making almost everyone nodded sometimes when you invented something or finding something you will act like a madman…but then again one certain pink haired vampire girl didn't believe his excuse.

"Well Naruto-kun you couldn't fool me" she smile sweetly making the blond haired shinobi to gulp "Spill it!" she said as an image of the silver haired Moka start to appear. Luckily he was being save when Tsukune and Kurumu was walking towards them.

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Tsukune making Kurumu following in suit "So…what lesson is it going to be today?" he asked making Naruto and Moka wondering if something was wrong with him today.

"I heard we're going to have a club today…" said Moka a bit unsure, staring at Naruto she was surprised seeing him out of space…he was thinking about something…a mixture of emotions was playing on his face it was: Anger, sad, confuse and the most of them are betrayal.

"**I told you kit…stop wasting your time thinking about Konoha betrayal…I'm sure you sensei wasn't meant to do that…**" said Kurama making Naruto wondered what he was on about.

The second tailed beast named Matatabi join their conversation "**By saying that…he meant your sensei was caught in a genjutsu…a genjutsu his Sharingan couldn't break…Uzumaki Naruto**"

Naruto freeze what if Konoha never meant to betray him? What if Matatabi was right, that Kakashi was indeed being, "Naruto-kun!" a voiced shouted right next to his ear snapping him out of his thought "Good…the school bell had rang, c'mon let's go to our classroom, we don't want to be late now do we?" she asked with Naruto silently nodding.

"**You better kept an eye on him Omote…**" Ura reminded with Omote nodding something was wrong with him and she intent to find out what happened **"Maybe it has to do with the kyuubi being inside of him…**" she thought to her-self remembering that day on the bridge when Naruto release the fox energy…it was scary yes and it's also out of control, but after sucking his blood for a quiet sometime…she could feel there was nine entity inside of his body **"What are you hiding from me, Naruto-kun?**"

5 Minutes Later

After arriving just in time the both of them are sitting on their own table, Naruto didn't pay any attention to his surrounding since he was currently talking to the fox and the other tail beasts while Moka was talking to her inner-self.

Moka was talking to her inner-self while stealing a glance at the now sleeping Naruto "**No…focus! He is not sleeping!**" Ura shouted inside her mind, closing her eyes too Omote could feel the turmoil of emotion coming inside of him "Whats wrong with him, Ura-chan?" asked Omote in a wondering manner.

"**That I do not know…But did you know Naruto have a beast seal inside of his body?**" asked Ura she was a bit unsure, but this need to be done. Omote trying to think for a moment as a memory resurfaced, smiling she nod "**Good...you must know, the demon inside of him…is none other than the Nine Tails Kitsune!"** she said shocking Omote making her-self to gasped in the real world **"Focus!**" Ura reminded her "**We don't want more attention, now do we?**"

"H-h-hai!" Omote agreed as she think for a moment about one of the historical book that was made by a men name Rikudo…whatever his name was "The beast was made by the yin and yang energy, right?" asked Omote with Ura nodding.

"**Yes that's right…"** pausing in mid-sentence Ura send a look at the meditating Naruto **"Right now he is talking to the fox…I don't know what their relationship are, but remember we cannot trust the fox…even if Naruto-kun trusted him!**" she shouted feeling a bit drained for some reason "**My time is up…I will talk to you later"** she said before succumbing to sleep.

Moka nodded as she returned back, looking at her surrounding it wasn't even pass five minutes and in fact Naruto was still meditating bother her **"**_**He is talking to the fox…no matter what, never trust the fox even if Naruto-kun trusted him!**__" _the voiced keep of Ura ringing inside her mind. Moka couldn't help but kept staring at the meditating Naruto in wonder "What are you doing with Kyuubi Naruto-kun?"

Meanwhile Naruto was having a different case; he was staring at the nine tail beasts all of them were looking at him with pride in their hearts. From the nine of them the first one to talk was Gyuki, the partner of Killer Bee. (**A/N: I'm happy seeing him alive…wait is he?)**

"**Tell me Naruto…did you remember what happen on that day?**" asked Gyuki (**The Eight Tail)** staring at him as all of them are being assembled in one place, a place they haven't see for a such long time (**Note: Rikudo Sannin Mindscape)**.

Naruto was sitting while floating on top of the water, thinking about the day Kakashi stabbed him on his chest, thinking and thinking that's what he was doing right now and hoping to find the right answer for Gyuki, but to no avail he couldn't see nor remember what had happened…why is that? He did not know.

He was being interrupted out of his thought when a loud booming and familiar voice shouted **"The answer is no!** **Stop acting like some little baby…I swear you're worst then Gaara!"** Naruto looked up and saw it was the laughing Shukaku, Naruto could feel the tick mark appeared on his forehead. It was that then he was being brought to reality by Kurama

"**Stop acting like a kid…remember the old men wanted you to bring peace to one another and guess what kit? You did it! The Elemental Nation is at peace! It's something you should be proud of! Even that sensei of yours…the super pervert one couldn't do what you had done…he will be impressed and proud seeing his godson managed to break the chain of hatred from the Elemental Nation and it's your time to bring peace to this world!**" shouted Kurama making Naruto nodded knowingly.

"All of them are at peace…but one place…only one!" said Naruto staring at his own reflection, he could see it…the dark side of him was going to be back "…Konoha…is still not at peace…I couldn't break the chain of hatred from that place…the place I will always protect and the only place I could call home…is not at peace, I'm not done…nor am I failing…" he glared coldly at the dark side of him-self, making him disappear in a wave of violent water.

"I will bring peace to place…I will not fail!" shouted in a sage like manner Naruto making all the tail beast to smile, Kurama started to get worry when he sense his dark side coming back, but was surprised when Naruto kept him away…kept him away in his heart, it's almost the same thing he had done to the dark side of him-self before facing him and defeating him.

"_**I will believe you Naruto…**__" _Kurama thought chuckling and soon his chuckling become a full grown laugh **"I hope with you resolving your own problem…you will not turn into another Sasuke…**" Kurama said with Naruto nodded.

"Of course Kurama" he smiled as he extended his hand making all the tail beasts to nod, all of them at once fist bump "Hehe" he chuckled knowing their true feeling.

"**Kheeh"** they all smile as Naruto start to disappear from his mindscape **"This time…are you going to be the child of prophecy, saving the whole world from a madman or are you going to be the child of destruction?**" they all thought at the same time and in just a flash of white light the Rikudo Sannin appeared shocking them all.

"He will always be the child of prophecy" he said before disappearing again, making them wonder if they're imaging things.

-His Hatred & Her Love—

Naruto snapped his eyes open, he could feel the natural energy surrounding him, shaking his head the boy looked at his surrounding and found Akashiya Moka was staring at him "Uhh…yes?" he asked a bit unsure what's going on.

Moka who finally realize Naruto was awake or stop meditating start to blush and look away "I-I-I…I'm sorry!" she apologized making Naruto wonder whats with her "I didn't mean to stare…but I saw a fly going in your mouth...so I Uhh…" she was interrupted when Naruto kissed her forehead.

"That's okay, Moka…chan" he smiled for the first time he was giving a real smile to her, this Naruto seemed to be different yet the same at the same time. Realizing what he had done the pink haired gulped feeling the dark energy surrounding them…it was coming from the boys and the girls.

"How dare he!?" One of the boys shouted

"He kissed my Moka-chan!" Another voiced joining in.

"Naruto-kun…ohh god Moka what did you do to my Naruto-kun!?" asked a girl not too far away from Naruto and Moka.

"Kyaa…Naruto-sama…Moka-san must have control you!" another one shouted. Yokai was covering the whole room making Tsukune shiver along with Kurumu, Naruto and Moka. They all watched the scenery in fear, but they all being saved when Nekonome-sensei open the door "Oh my…what's going on here?" she asked innocently but her eyes was landing on Naruto.

"Uhh…I…we…" they're all begin trying to find the right answer.

Naruto smile as a light bulb appeared above his forehead, Ura grow seeing the same light bulb she couldn't shatter before "A black cat appeared inside the classroom…so they're all going saiyan mode trying to scare the cat" he smiled making everyone sweat dropped but lucky them the teacher believe him.

"Ahh that's right…good job everyone" she smiled giving them a thumb up "Now to explain whats going on today…I want each of you to join the school club" she said pausing mid-sentence and asked them "Now does anyone of you know what a club means?"

Shaking their head innocently the she started to explain about monster trying to coexist with the human and by joining a club it might help those to understand human culture…that was all she explained to them before saying "Don't forget to check the Newspaper club!" and walked out of the room.

After Nekonome-sensei left the class the students began their own activities searching for the right club. While Naruto didn't even care all he wanted to have for today is sleeping…he didn't get enough sleep last night. "So Naruto-kun…what club do you want to be in?" asked Moka making Naruto sighed and looked at her before seeing Kurumu and Tsukune was too walking towards his direction.

"I don't know Moka-chan…" he answered truthfully making Moka nodded and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon let's have fun today…maybe we will find the right club!" she smiled making Naruto nod…oh well he couldn't have the sleep he had desire. The both of them along with Tsukune and Kurumu start their journey searching for a club, Tsukune first wanting to go to the swimming pool club but were stopped by Naruto, knowing the reason he nodded sadly, Moka though feeling bad seeing him couldn't join a club he wanted to join.

"It's okay Naruto-kun…he can" "No Moka-chan you're weak against water…beside recently I heard the swimming pool club was up to something" he said making Moka nodded along with Tsukune.

"Ahh sorry about that…" Tsukune blushed from embarrassment remembering he was a human staying a school full of monsters "I will follow wherever you guys going to" he smiled making them all nodded.

Time Skip: 1 Hour Later

Kurumu stumbled into one club…it was the cooking club. Seeing none of her friends wanting to join the cooking club the girl sigh "C'mon…we have been searching clubs for around 60 minutes…can't we at least go to this club?" she asked sending Naruto a puppy eyes, but it didn't work.

"Sorry Kurumu…but please check the situation again" Naruto said making Kurumu to looked at their surroundings. Naruto was being hugged by many girls while some of them holding Moka from stopping them while Tsukune was being grabbed towards the stove.

"Ahh right, c'mon guys" she said as she freed Tsukune and the girls that was hugging/holding Naruto and Moka to pout before releasing them off. All of them sighed seeing they still haven't find the right club, it was then a sudden idea appeared inside the blond haired shinobi grabbing Moka hand the boy run towards one certain club. As all of them arrive they sighed seeing this will be the last club they're going into 'it's the newspaper club!'

-His Hatred & Her Love—

"So this is the newspaper club?" asked Naruto not sounding impress, but as soon as he said those word a hand managed to hit his head "Ow that hurt! He grumbled holding massaging his sore head.

"Now-now be nice, Naruto-kun!" scolded Moka making Naruto roll his eyes "So…are we the only members here?" she asked at Nekonome-sensei who was cleaning the cameras on the wardrobe. Stopping for a moment Nekonome-sensei shook her head, meaning: there are more than four members.

"Sorry I'm late" a voiced greeted making everyone looked at the door and saw it was one of the school senior, he was wearing the same school uniform as Naruto and Tsukune, and he was an attractive guy.

"Ahh there he is" Nekonome-sensei said with a smile "Now everyone this student here is the newspaper club president…now why don't you introduce your-self?" she asked staring at the smiling boy.

"Right" he nodded, two bouquet of flowers suddenly appeared in his hand "My name is Ginei Morioka…I did expect everyone to be here but I didn't know two of you was a girl…it's a pleasure to meet you ladies" he smiled handing out the bouquet to Moka's and Kurumu's hand.

Moka and Kurumu blushed seeing how nice their senpai acted, while Naruto and Tsukune seemed to be annoyed. "It's nice to meet the two of you too" he said not bothering to look at Naruto and Tsukune.

"Hmph…well it's not nice to meet you" said Naruto, his voice was filled with jealousy?

Nekonome-sensei smile watching their interaction, now she can do whatever she wanted "Okay Gin I want you to take everything under control from this on forward" she said with Gin nodding.

"Now be nice everyone!" she smiled before walking out of the room.

Time Skip: A couple of Minutes Later

After the small introduction to one another and some small explanation Gin ordered them to stick the newspaper poster on the wall, each of them holding a big poster. Gin watched the girls walking away towards the wall he had told them to stick the poster into with a pervert smile.

Watching as they're going to plastered the end of each poster he interrupted "A little higher"

Hearing him the two girls nodded and move the poster a bit higher "Is this enough, Gin-Senpai?" Moka asked.

"Nope not yet…you're almost there…"

"Right!" the both of them nodded and move the poster a bit higher, after five minutes of moving the poster higher and higher Moka and Kurumu start to trembling "Is this enough?" Moka asked again.

Meanwhile Gin was smiling as he watched the girls panties…damn they're sexy "Yes that's enough!" he smile amused seeing them comply to his order.

"You think that's funny, huh?" asked a certain blond haired shinobi making Gin to looked to his right side and saw it was a picture of him staring at the girls panties…Naruto too was blushing seeing what colors their panties are…Moka was black while Kurumu was wearing a blue with white stripped.

"What the?" Gin asked amazed seeing how perfect the picture looks; this guy could become a professional photographer if he trains him right.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Moka going towards his direction wanting to see whats on the camera.

"Ahh this here Moka-chan is a picture of our pervert Senpai!" he said with a scowled showing her the picture of Gin staring at their panties.

"W-w-what?" blushed Moka when she see the pictures, it was the both of them standing up on the chair while going higher and higher into the ceiling with Gin watching them..

"That's right Moka-san he has been staring at your panties for quite a while" said Tsukune joining the conversation not wanting Naruto lose again Gin. Naruto who heard him smile realizing he got a friend to help him to defeat this damn pervert. Gin start to sweats heavily as he could feel the power coming from both Moka and Kurumu, it was a power ready to beat a pervert near death state.

"Wait-wait, just hang on a second!" shouted Gin making both girls stopped from killing him. "I was never peeking at your and Kurumu panties…I was just searching for the right place for the both of you to stick the poster on the wall!" he said making Moka start to reconsider her action.

"Look girls…Naruto were the one who took the picture not me!" he shouted making Naruto face faulted.

"There are no way you guys going to believe this guy…" Naruto stopped talking seeing the terrified look coming from Moka "Moka!" shouted a surprise Naruto as he got punched on the face.

"You…Hentai!" (Pervert) shouted Moka blushing madly making Naruto widened in surprise seeing her trusted Gin more than him. Kurumu watched Naruto flying across the room; she didn't know what to say…Naruto was not actually the type of guy to look at people private/sacred place.

Tsukune too was quiet, he watched as Naruto stood up with bruises on his face and a mark of a fist right on his right cheek. "Naruto-kun…I-I-I'm sorry!" shouted the pink haired vampire as she ran towards him wanting to check his bruises or if the boy was perfectly fine.

"Forget it!" Naruto huffed slapping her hand away, the blond haired shinobi glare at the grade 11 student making the said boy flinched "I'm done here…" he said walking out of the room before disappearing in a yellow flash. Tsukune and Kurumu watched him leave not knowing what else to say the both of them left the room "We're done too" they said at the same time making Tsukune blush while Kurumu grin.

Gin nodded at the both of them, he then look back at the pink haired vampire before realizing she was gone too "damn it…" muttered Gin before leaving the room as well "I better be careful with that blond haired guy…there's something mysterious with that boy…" he thought with a sigh before locking the club room and going back towards his dormitory.

-His Hatred and Her Love—

The next day Naruto didn't even show up inside their classroom, it made those who knew him start to worry wondering if something wrong with the blond. But those who always hang out with him knew what had happened; it's because of Moka little trust with the blond haired shinobi.

Moka start to worry, when she saw him at recess she tried to apologize but like before the blond was ignoring her, she tried that again when she saw the blond was sitting on a bench eating ramen, but was pushed away by the blond. This little game keeps repeating it-self almost the whole week, inner Moka who watched the scene again and again growled in anger "**Omote stop!**"

"Ura-chan?" asked Moka wondering whats wrong.

"**Stop being hard on your-self, take your time…you're the one who started this problem! I might not like to help you…but since this person is also precious to me…I guess next time when you see him lead his hand towards the rosary…I need to have a word with him!**"

"T-t-thank Ura-chan!" nodded Moka as she went towards her next lesson, with Naruto not being there again. Moka just nodded before going back to sleep…what was she supposed to do inside this damn thing? All she could see was darkness and of course the outside world, but unlike Omote she couldn't enjoy the outside world much to her disappointment.

Time Skip: Newspaper club

Everyone was sitting on the chair as they all wait for the club president. While it had been five minutes the three of them (yes three!) start to grow impatient and wonder if something was wrong with their club president.

The said boy suddenly arrived kicking the door open making them all wonder if something was wrong with him. "Sorry about this guys…but today we're going outside!" he smiled making Moka cheered while the two of them wonder if their president wanting to try something else to piss Naruto.

"Okay…now let's see…" trailed the boy as he watched the class, checking every student (**seriously?**). The only missing student was a certain blond haired shinobi "Okaaaaaaaay! Does anyone know where Naruto is?" he asked making both Tsukune and Kurumu shook their heads while Moka look down depressed.

"Ahh Moka-chan…what's wrong?" he asked making inner Moka growl. Moka shook her head and try to smile (**like I said try)**.

"It's just that…" but she was interrupted.

"Yo!" greeted a familiar voiced. Everyone (including Gin) was searching for the voice, it was Naruto sitting on the ceiling smiling at them, Gin and Kurumu gasped…wondering how he done that.

"N-n-naruto…how did you do that?"

Hearing the question coming from Kurumu the blond send her one of his foxy grin "trade secret" he said before jumping down sitting next to Tsukune, Moka wasn't happy.

"N-Naruto-kun…Ura-chan wanted to say something!" shouted Moka making Gin rose one of his eye brows wondering what she meant.

Naruto tilt his head down with a nod, "we're doing that later…beside, aren't we supposed to have the club outside today?" asked Naruto glaring at the flinched president.

"A-a-ahh…yes about that…" he trailed off unable to think, he didn't think Naruto would be here today "I change my mind!" smile Gin sending a wink towards Moka and Kurumu.

Naruto nodded not caring a single bit at his Senpai trying to flirt with his friend (**A/N: Naruto & Moka didn't know the both of them are supposed to be fiancé**). "So, what are we going to have today…Senpai?" asked Naruto sending a small portion of his killer intent.

Gin shivered "O-o-ohh…we're going to stick another poster on the wall" Gin stopped mid-sentence with a smirk "and I recommend you not to stare at Moka-chan and Kurumu-chan panties again, N-a-m-i-k-a-z-e-san"

Naruto scowled "Shut up! I didn't do that, even Moka know that!"

"Oh is she?" smirked Gin making Tsukune and Kurumu to step back as the both of them sending each other killer intents.

Naruto was wondering the same thing, did Moka trust him? Or does she trust Gin more than him? Sure they know each other from the past…but that was mostly Ura or her true identity, but…don't they share the same mind?

"**Oh suck it up boy!**" shouted Son making Naruto appeared inside his mindscape, he was not at the same place as they're previously…It was a forest, a big forest. The forest was like a land, a paradise island as steam coming out of the volcano mountain, inside the volcano was Son Goku (**The fourth tail beast)** sitting/standing as he stare at the shinobi in front of him.

"What is it…for you to call me here Son?" asked Naruto making the said four tail ape to laugh.

"**After I search your mind…I found this little room with it being labeled 'my precious memories' and guess what boy? I found this little screen with you talking to her near the beach…the scenery it-self was beautiful, the both of you was watching the sunset after sparing against each other-"** Son kept going on making Naruto smile knowing what he meant and after he finished Naruto smirk.

"Yes, I know all about that. What's your point?"

"**Did you know…this girl love you?**"

"Hmph!" nodded Naruto as he tries his best to hid the blush remembering the day where they departed before being forced to said how they feel with one another.

"**Well she might act like this. But deep inside she trusted you more than anyone! So stop thinking like she doesn't trust you! Remember boy…you're like her, there's nine entity of masses chakra sealed inside you. Most people believe you're the Kyuubi…like what was happening in the past! But they didn't know that Kurama and you was actually not the same person…He was being sealed inside while you being thee jailor…that's almost the same as Moka! Her true-self was being sealed because of that rosary. But! She and Omote doesn't share the same mind because Ura and Omote was not the same person, because of that they don't have nor sharing the same mind…now do you understand?"** he asked making Naruto close his eyes and hummed for a while, thinking for an answer/a way to argue with Son.

Opening his eyes Naruto could feel he was going back to reality as the light around him start to fade, his vision with Son start to blur. Son who saw this just watch him ready to go back, but before he disappeared Naruto answered his question.

"I guess you're right Son…Thank you!"

"**Khe**" he laughed as he saw Naruto going back to the land of living **"…No wonder Kurama like this kid…**"

Reality world

**(Notes: When Naruto being called by the Bijuus he didn't lose his conscious. He just zone out as he was being pulled inside his mindscape. Unless if he was sleeping)**

Everyone who was waiting for the blond to answer was wondering what he was doing, he seemed to zoned out. Moka for the most part wanting to believe the same reason (**Zoning out)** but Ura interrupt saying: 'He was talking to the fox' (**A/N: She didn't there was nine bijuus inside the blond**).

Gin start to get impatient, what is wrong with this damn blond haired kid? "Giving up?" he asked but Naruto was not answering his question "Hahaha…his giving up…Damn kid trying to deceived Moka-chan not being a pervert" he said as he place a hand on the blond shoulder.

"Shut up…I do not need a reason to answer your question" said Naruto as he grabbed his senior hand and gripped them tightly, the said boy yelped as he try his best to let go. Naruto still gripping the boy hand glare at the flinched Moka "and you Moka-chan…I do not care if you trust him more than me…"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Moka try to shout but all she could manage was whispering making Ura growled at Omote.

"**What is wrong with you!?"**

"I-I-I don't know what I'm doing Ura-chan!" she stuttered making the silver haired vampire to face fault.

"**Great…and here I was hoping you could keep everything under control…**" she sighed going back to watch the outside world, she was surprised when she saw a yellow shroud of an arm grabbing the poor monster.

"Don't fuck with me!" shouted Naruto sending Gin flying with anime tears as he went towards the sky, before passing the atmosphere of the planet, going towards the space/universe (or whatever you guys wanted to call).

Naruto smirked as he watched Gin going back towards their club room hitting the floor head first "Oww damn it…club is over!" said Gin as he could heard a crack coming from my back "Ahhh my back!" he shouted before losing his consciousness.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, busy because of school. But I hope all of you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review after reading it and point out some mistake I made. Now to solve some things…**

**Spelling & Grammar: Yeah sorry about that, I will always try my best to fix this problem.**

**Kakashi: Well you need to continue reading this story!**

**Naruto power: Let's see…he will be a strong character in this fic. But I'm not going to make him winning every match easily!**

**God-like Naruto: Nah…I don't really like too OP characters…it's like watching a grown adult beating a five years old kid (It won't be fun)**

**Gin: He will act an idiot only in front of the newspaper club.**

**Another Naruto characters showing up: I will think about that. You can send me a PM or review about what character it will be.**

**Story Line: It won't be the same as the real anime/manga. But all the arc will be based around the cannon story-line…most of them.**

**Ura: She's still act like an arrogance vampire…only in front of her enemy**

**Elemental Nation & Konoha: There won't be any more Akatsuki…But I'm planning to make an arch with it… (You will be surprised! (Maybe))**

**Kurumu & Tsukune: Not too much scene going on them? Don't worry I'm planning to create a chapter or mostly chapters (up to 2/3) with them getting to know more about each other and eventually start to dating.**

**The Pairing: Naruto x Moka (only Moka), Tsukune x Kurumu (maybe more pairings…don't know your decision)**

**Appearances**

**Gin: He's the same as the manga/anime**

**Moka: the same too**

**(Everyone from Rosario + Vampire is the same except how they're going to act)**

**Naruto: Replace his orange jumpsuit with Yokai Academy uniform (like when Naruto attend Konoha Ninja Academy) and his hair style are the same as the fourth. Except he still have his whiskers mark. (I might draw a picture of Naruto and Moka (I'm a good artist) **

**Now don't forget to review and point out the mistake I made. No flaming! **

**Next Chapter: Werewolf & Missing students**

"I don't like him…"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun!"

"You shouldn't have trusted him Moka-chan…"

"I-i-it's okay I could manage"

"**Now face the power of the werewolf!**"

"Ready Ura-chan?"

"**Of course Naruto-kun**"

**(That's all for the next chapter…Pretty much…lol) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey there! I thank those who reviewed my story and others who favorites and following this story…once again thank you! I still can't believe I got many followers and favorites. If someone wanting to beta my story I'm willing to accept them! You'll be surprise what I did on this story…enough talking and don't forget to review!**

_**SPECIAL NOTE:**_

_**ASK ME ANY QUESTION AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER THEM! ONCE AGAIN I'M SEARCHING FOR THOSE WHO WANTED TO BETA-ED MY STORY! KNOW THIS I'M NOT CONTINOUNG ANY OF MY PREVIOUS STORY…IT MIGHT BE ABANDON AND UP FOR AN ADOPTION!**_

_**HALA MADRID! BARCA 1-3 Real Madrid**_

**God ShadowEx100****: Hmm okay. But I'm not a child! Anyway if you don't want to write a story or anything involving with making one at least don't flame my story or others too (I am sure you've done that…)!**

"**I want blood" –** Monster talk/transformation form

"_**Hmm…your blood is so delicious**_**" – **monster thinking

"I don't need you!" –Human/transformation monster talk

"_I hate them…nothing can stop me from hating them" _– Human/transformation monster thinking.

**Disclaimer: I never own Naruto nor do I own Rosario + Vampire. If own them I will continue still continue Naruto and pair him with Moka! (Not like the current news!)**

**WARNING!  
>Story contained spoilers! (For those people who doesn't read the manga!) You have been warned!<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Two Days Later**

After Naruto and the others joining the newspaper club things haven't been too bright for one certain wolverine, Ginei Morioka. Today was a different case though, he have enough when Naruto kept annoying him and ignoring him hell sometime the blond hairs shinobi pranked him! He hated him…he hated what he had done to him and today is the end of all those humiliation coming from him! Hehe…he couldn't wait to humiliate Naruto Namikaze, because right now he had a plan ready to try on him.

The classroom consisting Naruto Namikaze, Moka Akashiya, Kurono Kurumu and Tsukune Aono after hearing the lunch time bell almost every students ran out of the classroom ignoring the teacher shouting "I haven't end the lesson, yet!" before leaving the class like everyone else, when she sees everyone was ignoring her, the teacher sulking somewhere in the corner with tears streaming down her face. Naruto saw what was happening just sweat dropped, he knew that feeling when everyone was ignoring you.

Focusing back to him Naruto was sitting behind Moka's table closing his eyes while listening to the song coming from his headset, enjoying the current quiet classroom it was so peaceful when almost everyone are not inside the class. Hearing the humming voice coming from Naruto, Moka turns her chair around and begun staring at Naruto wondering what kind of song he was listing into, he seemed to enjoy him-self, she was too wondering why Ura being quiet today…maybe she's stop doubting Naruto-kun? **"I told you I do not doubting him! He got a demon seal inside him…we cannot trust that demon but we can trust him, Omote!**" grumbled Ura making Moka giggled, Ura loves him~!

"Right!" she nodded happily, and then Ura said something else, making her blush.

Naruto heard the cute giggling snapped one of his eyes and saw a red Moka Akashiya; she seemed to be in daze. "_Hmm Moka seemed to have fun…I wonder why?_" questioned Naruto as he saw Moka was back to her-self and now was staring at him "_Damn it!_" Naruto thought closing his eyes hoping Moka didn't see him.

Moka was smiling when she saw Naruto was looking at her, even if she caught a glimpse of it. "You know Naruto-kun, I could see you're checking me out" she smirked when she sees his eyebrow seemed to twitch "I wonder why though" she asked innocently making the said blond to huffed before standing up from his chair then walking straight out of class, Naruto take out his ear buds and then putting them in his pocket.

Moka who saw Naruto walk out of the classroom sigh, "Wait, Naruto-kun!" she managed to shout running towards him, as him turning around but she was surprised when she sees Naruto was smirking at her before disappearing in a flash of yellow making Moka Akashiya pout "_Mou…I hate that technique_!" thought Moka making Ura snickered.

"_You…shut up!_" she growled.

"**That cannot happen!"**

-His Hatred and Her Love—

'RINGG!'

"Alright everyone today lesson has ended!" the P.E teacher shouted making everyone smile while others was groaning in happiness, not everyone seemed to like the school physical education subject, since they had been running around for a couple of weeks ago, even now the teacher keep repeating the same course. Tsukune just smile as he trails his eyes looking at the pouting Moka who was sitting behind Naruto Namikaze.

"Ne Tsukune-kun today I would like to show you something!" Kurumu exclaimed beside Tsukune making him chuckle nervously. He like Kurumu but he love Moka, that happen since the first day he met her, that time when Moka stumbled into him and…he wonder though what happen if Naruto didn't come to this school? Will he be together with Moka?

Then he decided to answer Kurumu "sure Kurumu-chan!"

Kurumu smile and hug him "Great!"

Unknown to them one pink hairs vampire heard them, a sudden light bulb appeared above her forehead, meaning she's going to try something. "Ne Naruto-kun let's have fun today!" Moka exclaimed excitedly making Naruto huffed and walked away making the pink hairs vampire pout, she was jealous of Kurumu and Tsukune. Moka was glaring at Kurumu and Tsukune before looking back at the walking away Naruto then back to Kurumu and Tsukune.

"M-M-Moka-chan…what's wrong?" asked a nervous Tsukune noticing the glare they're receiving, Kurumu was also nervous wondering where she got this side from "_must be the inner Moka_" she thought remembering the day where Moka and Naruto beat her rather easily.

"I'm jealoussss~"

Tsukune chuckled maybe today is the chance he could bring Moka towards his side, loving him instead of Naruto "You could always join us Moka-chan!" he shouted, his tone was full of excitement making Moka pout again, she doesn't want him.

"But I want Naruto-kun~" she sang happily before leaving both of them alone chasing after Naruto.

"I wonder…if Ura was influencing her…" both of them thought, Tsukune was a bit disappointed though.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking at a human pace gaze at the darkening sky, it seemed it's going to rain soon. "_I wonder…why I hate water?_" mused Naruto making the one tail beast, Shukaku laughed. Oh right…from him.

"**That's probably because of me, dumbass!**"

"I see only one dumbass and it is you, raccoon!"

"**Dumbass**"

"Sandy freak!"

"**Ramen retarded!**"

The other tail beast sweat dropped hearing them shouting at each other and picking up names. **"What's with all the lame names?**" Matatabi asked, the second tail beast making every other tail beast chuckling some even laughs.

"**Because both of them are dumbasses!"** shouted Kurama before laughing following by almost everyone.

"Grr, shut up/**Shut up**!"

Shukaku then start laughing making Naruto laugh as well, oh how they love messing up with each other and enjoying the fun. But still he misses the old days…

Naruto who finally have enough close the connection between them, thinking about the past won't make his life any better. Then he sigh at least Moka was following him and he enjoy the peaceful moment, even if Moka could be a bit annoying. He stopped from walking when Moka grabbed a part of his school uniform "What's wrong Moka?" asked Naruto, he's still mad when Moka didn't believe him.

"I-I-I wanted to say…I'M SORRY!" she shouted and hugs Naruto with tears on her eyes "I'm sorry for not trusting you…I should have trust you instead of Gin-senpai when he said you're the one…"

"That's okay" interrupted Naruto kissing her forehead "I'm still mad about it, I'll forgive you…but next time please trust me, okay?" he asked.

"Hai!"

"C'mon it's going to rain soon, water is dangerous for vampires, right?" he asked with Moka nodding before following him once more, but this time they're walking next to each other with both of them holding each other hands.

Naruto silently walk beside Moka, he was surprised at first when Moka wanting hold his hand, acting like a gentleman he was, Naruto grabbed Moka hand with having any doubt, her hand was so smooth, he wonder why it feels good…?

"Naruto-kun…" smile Moka as she try not to let go, she wanted this hell Ura was the one who told her to do this to Naruto…their Naruto-kun. Moka shook her, Ura loves him yet she's not sure if she loves him back, letting go of his hand Naruto stare at her wondering if something wrong.

"What's wrong, Moka-chan?"

"It's nothing!" she shouted making Naruto frown but he stay silent. The both of them continue to walk when something and something familiar stopped Naruto, making Moka stopped wondering if something wrong.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't hear her as he appear inside his mind, floating on top of the water with a frown on his face "This feeling…." He mutters making them all nodding "I'm sure…it's…"

"**Uchiha Sasuke**!" they all growled (**A/N: The tail beast)** making the blond close his eyes and was thinking how did the Uchiha found this place, knowing this world was being protected by a barrier from the outside world and this …so how did he? Unless…

Flashback

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the man who stop the cycle of hatred, the one who bringing peace to Elemental Nation was unconscious, sleeping on a hospital bed, he was covers with bandages. After how long he has asleep the blond finally open his eyes.

"_Ugh…w-w-where am I_?" he wonder scanning his surrounding, the wall was plain white, he could hear a beeping sound coming beside him and he was not surprise when he see the monitor screen "Hospital…" he mumbled "Uggh" he groaned again, it hurt, his lung hurt.

"You're awake"

The blond looked up and saw a man wearing suit with a black glasses covering his eyes "I'm Shazoku Kibo" the man introduced making Naruto twitched, what a weird name. "I'm a friend of Issa Shuzen too"

"_Issa_!" thought Naruto remembering Moka's father asking him if he loves Moka Akashiya, the girl was so pretty but he wonder if she still remember him? "W-w-where…am…I?" asked Naruto he couldn't believe how much it hurt him just asking that question.

"You boy…are in Tokyo"

"T-T-Tokyo where is that?"

"Hmm long story we don't have enough time for that, since I'm here to talk about something differently!" he snapped making Naruto sweat dropped and nodded "As you know…you teleport your-self inside lord Issa's castle, seeing the injury you received his child was taking care of you, now if you're asking who it was, her name was Kahlua Shuzen…but that's not the topic we're discussing right now…" The man paused for a moment staring at the blond who nodded letting him continue "Anyway seeing you were not totally heal, he decided to take you into the human world with their amazing healing technologist and here you're being almost fully recovery!"

Naruto silently nodded, so basically he was in a different dimension? "No" the men in black answer making Naruto tilt his head sideways in confusion "You're thinking if this was a different dimension, yes?" *Nodding* "But no. this is another part of elemental nation, it's a place you ninjas couldn't reach, but somehow you could!"

Naruto give a 'O' shape mouth before closing them "H-h-how…did…did…I come…to this world?" he asked making the man in black to chuckle and then his chuckle was turn into a full grown laughter.

"You boy…appear in this part of the world using your father technique…the time and space ninjutsu, Hiraishin no Jutsu, the famous technique that ended the third great shinobi war along with defeating Lord Shuzen, the strongest vampire in our current time!"

"So in another word…"

"Yes…you jump through space to past the boundaries of Elemental Nation and our nation…you pass the barriers we made!" he shouted making Naruto nodded before watching the man in black to leave the room.

Five minutes later Kibo walk back this time he got something on his hand, it was clothing materials? It looks like…

"Yes this is Yokai Academy School uniform…Lord Issa wanting you to join the school. He wanted you to be there next to Moka…since she was sealed." He answered making Naruto frown he hate school, especially what had happened in the pass, he was called 'a dead-last'.

Then he realize something about Moka, "W-w-wait…sealed!?" asked a shocked Naruto his eyes widened hearing such a thing "Why is Moka sealed!?"

Kibo chuckled Issas' right "Why Moka being sealed is something I cannot answer…but you can try ask Moka…remember though, she will have the same look…but instead of silver hairs, she will have the same hairs as her mother…"

"And that is?"

"Beautiful pink hairs…"

Naruto didn't say anything this is too much for him in his current state, resting back on his bed the boy start to think…lots of things are playing in his mind, the betrayal after war, the change of Sasuke and last but not least he's going to school and not just that…a sealed Moka!?

Naruto stare at the white ceiling with dull blue eyes, he still can't believe what had happened in the war, fuck the school and Moka…he hated when the most person he trusted betrayed him. "I guess Obito was right…those who betray you can make you…succumb to darkness…"

XxxxX

'_**Those who you love…when their lives are being taken…you will lose your-self to hatred. That's what happened with you when you lost that fools Jiraiya, Uzumaki Naruto!**_'

XxxxX

Naruto gritted his teeth when he remembered Obito's words, he now hate Kakashi and maybe Konoha it-self.

"Kakashi…you betray my trust…that is something I cannot forgive!"

Flashback End

"He breaks through the barriers..! But how?" asked Naruto with worried if Sasuke could do that, others will follow behind and the shinobi soon will discover this world the advance world outside of Elemental Nation!

But he was being interrupt by Kurama when he said something "**Kit you should go back to your girlfriend, I could see she was worried…!**" hearing him said that he lowly groan when he heard the word 'girlfriend', closing his eyes, he return to reality, but he didn't expected when Moka was hugged him.

"Naruto-kun you're back! I was worried!" she shouted making the blond hair jinchuriki huff wondering why she should and what's with her saying he was back unless…Ura! "I was worried if the kyuubi inside of you trying to influencing you!"

Naruto froze, did he hear her right? Kurama influencing him…No she was the one who influence him! "Shut up! Don't talk like you know everything about me! I don't even know you that much…tell that to Ura, stop-thinking-like-You-know me!" he shouted in anger making Moka cry realizing her mistake.

"Naruto-kun wait!" but she was too late as Naruto disappear in a flash of yellow. From inside the rosary Ura heard what Naruto said start to growl "**His right about me not knowing anything…even his relation with the fox…but he didn't need to say all those kind of words to Omote…I told you Omote, you shouldn't said out loud!**" she shouted at the end shocking the other Moka who was still crying.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" she apologized making the silver hairs vampire sigh "_I just apologized to him today and here again I made another mistake_" thought Moka before running towards her dorm, she hated this…why did she always make stupid mistakes!?

-His Hatred and Her Love—

(The Next Day)

Naruto was following his senpai around, he said they're going to have the newspaper club activity outside today and he was surprise and start to get suspicious when none of newspaper club appearing but he didn't mind he was still thinking how come the Uchiha didn't appear inside this school yet? Did the headmaster think he was worthless? Hah! Take that teme!

"Naruto-kun" Gin begun bringing him out of his thought, the second year student pointed his finger towards the window that was not so far away for their current location "I wanted you to check on that place please" he said making Naruto stare at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"It's a form of saying I'm sorry to you. You will be surprise what I have in there…for you it's something everyone always wanting to have" he smiled but inside he was laughing like a madman, oh how he love the moment Moka leaving his side.

"Okay than" smile Naruto, he could sense the negative emotion coming from him, but it is not dangerous. The feeling was the same when he wanted to prank someone and he knows that his senpai wanting to prank him; oh how he loves it when he turns this upside down. Instead of him being caught it will be his senpai!

"Fool!" mumbled Naruto enough for Gin to hear, but he didn't seem to care, the second year student was currently thinking how he could take Moka out to date, how he could take her virginity away, how…

Naruto ignore the pathetic senpai as he slowly took a peek and there he heard Gin shouted 'look a pervert!' the girl was blushing, he could hear them shouting pervert, but inside he was smiling, the girls are running towards the window ready to send the blond flying, but before they arrive and sending their fist he used one of the Hiraishin markers that he had left right on Gin shoulder to teleport him-self and then teleporting Gin back to his location (**A/N: Like the Kawarimi)**.

"What a stupid brat, hahaha…gahh!" Gin shouted in pain as he got send flying towards the star with a tears dropping from his eyes "HOwww…!" he howled while sailing through the air, he even pass earth atmosphere sending him somewhere god only knows.

"Pervert!" the females shouted.

Not wanting to get involve with something as stupid as this. After hearing the shout Naruto leave the area with a smirk plastered on his face.

With Moka

Moka Akashiya was walking back to her dorm; she was currently thinking how she could apologize to Naruto. "**Maybe you should try the same thing like what you did yesterday?**" asked Ura not knowing what to do as well, this never happen before to her at least in her opinion.

"No." Omote deadpanned making Ura huff.

"**I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when things get excited**"

"Of course Ura-chan!" smile Omote, going back into thinking the right way to apologies to Naruto. On the way walking towards her dorm Moka saw a bruised looking Gin walking towards her "Gin-senpai?" she asked wondering who could done something terrible like this to him.

"M-M-Moka…you should stay away from Naruto…h-h-he…he was the one who did this to me" he managed to say before losing his consciousness. Moka gasped hearing what he said, how could Naruto do something like this to him? Unknown to Omote Ura was watching what was happening around with a frown, she need to talk to Naruto!

Flashback

That night Naruto was talking to the real Moka in her dorm, it was something Naruto needed to say and it seem the outer Moka doesn't want to hear him, not believing him fully. "**Naruto-kun…what is it you needed to tell me?**" asked Ura getting impatient, it has been five minutes since Naruto was staring at her…or is he checking her out. Ura stare at the blonde hairs shinobi wondering what was happening, the boy was closing his eyes "_**His talking to the fox!' **_thought Ura, pressing her hand on his hand the boy snapped his eyes open.

"Ura…this is something important I've got to tell you!"

"**Yes…what is it?**"

"Do you trust me?"

"**Of course…But I don't trust that fox…**" she replied saying the last statement in her own thought. She still remember what her father said to her and no matter what she agreed with her father, kyuubi was dangerous in his own right, he was one of the powerful beast that had roamed around their world centuries ago. He was a monster…yet some said they're a gift being sent from the god. No matter what people believe, you always need to be careful, because great power come great responsibility.

"Don't get to close with Gin…I don't trust him"

"**Hmm, I know that already**"

Naruto eyes widened, gritting his teeth his place a hand on her shoulder "Then…then please said that to Omote!"

Ura smile, this is the part of Naruto that never change "**Of course…I will tell her that" **she answered shortly but Naruto still doubting her.

"Promise me?"

"**I promise…**"

Naruto smile as he hug the inner Moka making her blush and hug him back "Good…see you later Ura" said Naruto leaving in a flash of yellow. Ura sigh "I wonder…if he still love me?"

Flashback End

**Later That Night**

Moka sigh as she walks beside Gin, she didn't know where he was taking her to but she could trust him, right? Wrong! The moment she follow him around, Moka didn't see the smirk plastered on his face and she even miss the lust he was giving her!

"Umm…Gin-senpai where are we going?" she asked a bit worried, it's getting quiet late and having school tomorrow morning is not getting any better.

"We're here" he smile before he grab Moka hands and push her towards the wall, wait they're at the back of the school yards! How did she not notice this?! "You know Moka-chan I've wanted to do this for a quiet sometime…and right now I could do anything I want with you! Hell I could even rape you!" he laughed making Moka shivers in fright.

"Ohh…you're afraid? You should be!" he shouted as he touch Moka cheek and trailing his finger around Moka face, stopping on her chin the second year student lift her face up and whisper on her ear "I want to make love with you and make you mine Moka Akashiya!"

"N-n-no…I don't want you!" Moka shouted trying to push him away but he didn't budge…he was surprisingly heavy! "I love Naruto-kun! I don't love you…s-s-stay away!" she shouted again trying to push him away but like before he was too damn heavy.

"Hehe…did I forget to mention you?" he asked making Moka wonder what he meant "When it's a full moon I cannot control my lust and desire anymore…I will make you mine tonight…MOKA AKASHIYA!" he shouted.

"NOOO!" cried out Moka

Then something…something shock the both of them. Black flames surrounding them, a man wearing a traditional grey cloth walk appear, his eyes confuse them the most, and on his right eye it was purple with rings on it and the others one was a star with shuriken like patterns connecting each other (rinnegan and EMS (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan).

"To quote a friend words…I hate those who rape innocent girls!" the man shouted as the black flame try to devour him, but he was fast enough to escape it.

"W-w-who are you?" asked Moka shock seeing the display of power. Then another figure appears.

"Uchiha Sasuke/Sasuke!" the both of them said at the same time.

"You're here Naruto-kun!"

"Tch, I was wondering when you're going to arrive loser!" Sasuke smirk but he frown when Naruto didn't say anything "_Guess things have change since 'they' betray him!_" thought Sasuke, he didn't like this Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Moka once more, hugging him, Sasuke chuckle seeing the pink hairs girl was hugging him, it reminds him of the past "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday!" Moka whisper making Naruto 'ssh' her and pulling off her rosary.

"**Namikaze!**" growled Ura as she punch Naruto making Sasuke sweat dropped, so that pink hair girl was that 'girl'. "**I'm quiet angry after what you did to Omote! I cannot forgive you!**"

"Even with blood?" asked a smirk Naruto. Sasuke deadpanned how can blood save him?

"**Ahh…blood that could make me…forgive you**" she return his smirk making Sasuke face faulted thinking he was wrong **"Now enough joking! I'm still quiet angry and seeing that feline right there…why don't we finish him off?**"

"Hehe…you're right Ura-chan" smirked Naruto taking out a three pronged kunai out of his hostler. Naruto stare at Sasuke who nodded and jump off to a nearer tree, Naruto smirk "_its__ show time!_"

Glancing to his right, he saw Moka was standing with her hands cross, as the wind blows Moka silver hairs was swaying off her back making her looked like an angel. Naruto for some reason start to blush, she looked really pretty with that hair, oh how he love those hairs so much, but then again he loves the pink hairs coming from the outer Moka as well "Ready Moka-chan?" asked Naruto with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"**Heh, I'm ready whenever you're!**"

Gin who managed to escape from the black flames pant heavily, he thought he was going to die and seeing the black flames distinguish by it-self it means either he was lucky or the black hairs man was taking a pity on him. Taking a couple of breath the second year student smirk when he feels his power returning back to him, oh how he loves the full moon.

"**So…you guys teaming up huh?**" he asked laughing making Naruto tense and a still smirking Moka, then something happen after the both of them charge in a full speed. A powerful gust of wind sending them sailing back, Naruto was gritting his teeth while Moka growl, both of them widened when the once looking human figure was now nothing but a wolf.

Gin finally use his full transformation, grinning grimly the boy open his slit eyes and then charge at them in a speed Moka couldn't keep a track on "**It's time to make you mine, Moka Akashiya!**" he shouted disappearing in a silver blur and punch Moka, which hit her sending the silver hairs vampire to a nearby tree "**Now your turn**!" he smirked again disappearing in another blur, he was about to deliver his fist when another Naruto appear behind him.

"To slow" thought Sasuke with a smirk, knowing his friend all too well

The blond hairs shinobi sense the Killer Intent coming from his back smirk under the shadow, in a puff of smoke before Gin could punch him another Naruto's clone appear blocking it for him. Seeing his chance Naruto turns his hand into a fist and punches the transformation Gin sending him to a nearby tree with the tree collapsing after the hard impact.

"**Ooof…**" groaned Gin, he shook his head and look back at the smirking Naruto. Moka saw what happen to Gin smile, walking up and clearing the dust of her school uniform the silver hairs vampire appears beside Naruto.

"**What's wrong with you?**"

Naruto tilted his head to side wondering what she meant "Hmm?"

"**You're not the same…**"

"Of course…everyone can change, Moka"

"**But…**" but she was interrupt.

"Get Ready!"

"**You don't say…**"

XxxxX

Both of them got into their fighting stance, glancing a bit to his side he saw Moka in her battle mode while glaring to a nearby tree he saw a smirking Sasuke.

Naruto grin how he loves to finish his senpai right here, he still can't believe when Gin wanting to rape his Moka! Wait-wait…since when he own Moka? "**Khe stop being a stubborn brat and accept her kit, she loves you, and even you know that!**" Kurama shouted making Naruto groaned as he hold his head in pain.

"Just…stop shouting!"

"**And here I'm only helping you, dumbass**!"

"I never ask you anything, stupid furball" Naruto growled out loud making Gin twitched hearing the insult, but Naruto didn't seem to care he was talking to Kurama who kept annoying in this current battle.

"**Don't INSULT ME!**"

"You…shut up!"

The both of them shouted running towards each other, Gin was sending his fist while Naruto throw one of his dad three pronged kunai "**Moka-chan will be mine!**" he shouted making Naruto growled and before Gin could punch him the boy disappear in a yellow flash.

"_No one own Moka!_" Naruto thought delivering a rasengan at Gin who coughed up blood and lose in conscious "I will…protect my friend!" declared Naruto staring at the almost unconscious Gin.

"**I still have the full moon!**"

"**Here he come again, Naruto-kun…back me up!**" Moka shouted running towards Gin. Naruto nodded as he appear right behind kind and send a roundhouse kick sending him towards Moka who ready to punch him any time soon.

"**For trying to rape Omote…I cannot forgive you! Know…your Place!**" she shouted punching Gin straight on his nose, they all could hear a 'crack' coming from it.

"**Gahh**!" groaned Gin, he cannot believe how strong Moka punch are. Closing his eyes the boy loses his conscious as he was sailing through the air then hitting a tree. Moka grin seeing their victory she turn to Naruto and run towards him.

"**Good job, Naruto-kun**"

Naruto smile as he embraced her "No…without you I cannot win"

Moka just nodded looking back towards the unconscious Gin she saw a trail of bloods leaving his nose "**Blood…**" Moka moaned unconsciously making a walking Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Like…what I promise-"

'CHOMP'

"Gahh!" groaned Naruto

Moka was satisfied smiling at Naruto, she loves his blood, it taste so delicious, she cannot wait to make him her mate…yes Moka Akashiya has decide her mind, Naruto Namikaze will be her mate.

"**Until next time Naruto Namikaze...**" Placing back her rosary the silver hairs vampire disappear and was replaced with a long pink hairs vampire, with an innocent plastering on her face. Naruto smile seeing the sleeping Moka, his face than turn into a serious one.

"Sasuke…we need to talk!"

XxxxX

After talking with Sasuke for a couple of minutes the boy sigh, his guess was right. Sasuke nodded he at first didn't want to go to this world, but something happen and the next thing he saw was the men in black suit taking care of him "It must be a coincidence…" Sasuke muttered.

"Coincidence my ass!" growled Naruto with Sasuke eyebrow twitching in annoyance. But he remember something, that pink hair girl who turned into a silver hair vampire, Moka Akashiya the girl they met in land of waves "Who is that girl?" he asked making Naruto frown.

"You know her already"

"No…I mean whats your relation with her?" he asked making Naruto sigh "You still love her right? She loves you too! So why not forget about the past and start something with her?"

Naruto sigh once again, "I guess you're right"

"I'm always right"

"No…it must be a coincidence"

"-His Hatred and Her Love—

Naruto was bored, he was tired too, last night he have a spar with Sasuke and guess what? Sasuke lost. But still he was happy seeing Moka was back to her-self, but he was not, he was still the same like before. Nekonome-sensei stopped talking about whatever lesson she was teaching them when they heard the knocking sounds coming from the door.

"Ohh that's right…Come in!" she shouted making whoever outside open the door. Naruto who saw who it was widened, Sasuke was here? What was he thinking attending this school and being inside the same class was not getting it any better

"Yo!" he greeted lazily making almost every girl blush. Then all the boys heard the girls bickering to each other.

"Kyaa, he's handsome!"

"Naruto-kun is still better!"

"Please marry me!"

"Have my baby Naruto-kun!"

The last statement makes Naruto freaked out.

Sasuke who heard the fan-girls sigh, but he starts to smile when he heard the last statement coming from a good looking girl. "Now…why don't you introduce your-self?" asked Nekonome-sensei making Sasuke nod.

"My name…Uchiha Sasuke" He introduced him-self simply making the girls blush except Moka and Kurumu who have someone else in their mind. Sasuke smile sending them a wink, making them dropped to the ground like they're dead "Oh…wow" a random male student said sarcastically.

"Who does he think he is!?"

"Naruto is not getting any better!"

"Hey why are you dragging me…loser?" asked Naruto making Moka hugged him "Moka get off!"

"But-but…I want to hug you" Moka said faking her tears.

"You make Moka-chan cried you fucking blonde!"

"Shut up worthless! Look at you…still single?" he asked with a smirk making everyone widened and then right there Naruto realize his mistake.

"That's right we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Moka cheered happily making everyone groaned even Tsukune.

"W-w-wait!" though he was interrupts when a loud cough could be heard through the room.

"Ehem, Now quiet down everyone!" being said the drop dead girls are sitting down to their chair like nothing had happen and every male student start to talk among each other like nothing happen too "Now Uchiha Sasuke why don't you take a sit beside, Naruto-kun!"

"Hai sensei" he nodded walking towards the twitching Naruto, from the look coming from the blonde he know what he was thinking, smiling to him-self the black hairs shinobi sat on the chair beside his brother but blood.

"Sasuke…why are you here?"

Sasuke didn't say anything at first, he was currently thinking for the right way to say it to Naruto. "The headmaster…" he begun making Naruto nodding wondering what he was going to say next "Told me…to take care of you…"

"What! I'm not some child to be taken care…I'm powerful enough to defeat you!" Naruto shouted making everyone wonder what's going on. Hearing the statement we could hear the fan girls of Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto cheering for them some boys whispering to each other saying Naruto was just bluffing while others believe Naruto.

"Everyone enough, I'm teaching here!" shouted Nekonome-sensei "and Naruto…" *YES!* "come with me…I'm going to punish you for being loud and interrupting my lesson!"

"B-b-but I didn't do anything, sensei!" cried out Naruto as he was being dragged by Nekonome-sensei. Sasuke just laugh seeing the helpless blond. Moka who saw what was happening giggle follow by Kurumu who never seen this side of him before, Tsukune who saw this too was surprise…it is something they rarely see. The three of them stare at the smirking Sasuke thinking the same things at once "_Maybe with him being here is good thing!"_

"_Ne Ura-chan…what do you think of this Naruto-kun?_"

Ura didn't said anything at first, she was currently thinking about the past about that day where she met Naruto, the first time she have a spar against a human, a human that defeat her in a fight and top of all he was her first love. "**I love this Naruto…I wish we could always see this part of him**" she answered making Omote smile.

"I wish the same thing too, Ura-chan…" Omote paused mid-sentence titling her head to her right she saw the still smirking Sasuke "But…what do you think of Uchiha Sasuke? Can we trust him?"

Ura sigh she's still unsure about Naruto's teammate, she couldn't remember how good their relationship are "**I'm not sure Omote…" ***Frown* "**But if he could bring this side of Naruto out…it means one thing…**"

"That is..?"

"**We can trust him…but not fully!**"

Omote nodded, she was right, she also didn't want the same thing to happen again with her and Ginei Morioka, even when he had apologize to her…it's something she doesn't like and try to not let that happen again.

"I will be careful, Ura-chan"

"**Good"**

XxxxX

Tsukune was glaring at one Uchiha Sasuke wondering about the possibilities of him being here. One: He could help him to make Naruto stay away from Moka, Two: Moka could fall in love with him, when Naruto didn't bother to return her feelings. "_Damn it…no matter what…I will always be out of league!"_ the boy growled lowly making Kurumu wonder what's wrong with her destined one.

"What's wrong Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune smiled reassuring her everything was fine "Nothing's wrong Kurumu-chan, I'm just wondering"

"About me taking Moka away from Naruto?" asked Sasuke raising his eyebrow, Tsukune gasped how did he know about that? Could he read his mind!?

"I don't know…what you're talking about…" he trailed off staring at the smiling Moka as she went out looking for one person, Naruto Namikaze.

"Don't play dumb Tsukune!" snapped Sasuke making Kurumu jumped in front of Tsukune protecting him from whatever going to happen soon "and who might you be?" asked Sasuke seeing the blue hairs beauty, her breast was almost the same size as Tsunade…maybe even larger?

"I'm Kurono Kurumu, nice to meet you Uchiha-san!" spat Kurumu in hatred.

Sasuke rose on of his eyebrow, sensing the hatred coming from her "Oh, first day and here I made a mess…" Sasuke groaned making Kurumu and Tsukune wondering what the black haired shinobi is talking about.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke…nice to meet you" he introduced once again making the both of them twitch in annoyance "But let me tell you something…those hatred and loves of yours…are nothing compare to mine and Naruto!"

Being said he walk back towards his chair, sitting down with his hands crossing on the table. Sasuke was in thinking about his current blond friend, he wonders could he help Naruto, to him Naruto had helped him taking him out of his darkness and if he could do something…please let that something be useful for Naruto.

"_I will find a way to help you, my brother"_

-His Hatred and Her Love—

**[One Weeks Later]**

It had been a week since the day Gin got his ass kicked by one Namikaze Naruto and Akashiya Moka. At the first day after the battle Gin showed up like nothing has happen, Naruto and Moka was surprise seeing him like that, but then again he went back being a pervert but this time Naruto didn't mine as long as he do not bother him nor bothering Moka.

Since the day Naruto made his mistake about the statement one of his classmate being single, rumor soon spreads as everyone from the school thought Naruto and Moka are a couple. Things for them get better than before, Naruto start to open up, even if sometimes he acts cold with Tsukune and others students that try to bother him. Naruto and everyone was surprised when Sasuke decided to join the newspaper club, Gin didn't say anything he was terrified now inside his club are three powerful beings that could defeat him anytime they wanted to.

Today at the newspaper club everyone was sitting at their own chair, but Moka and Kurumu decided to sit next to the person the love the most, Naruto in Moka case. "Ne Naruto-kun…" Moka begun making Naruto eyebrow twitched but nodding wanting to listen what she wanted to say "What do you think he's going to say today? We can trust him, right?"

Naruto smile patting her head "Don't worry Moka, if you must…please carry this necklace for me…"

"What for Naruto-kun?" Moka asked in surprise, Naruto never done this before. In fact she remember something about that necklace…it was a necklace that once got destroy and the men who made it repair it once more before passing away.

"For your wellbeing" he answered simply handing the green crystal necklace.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" cheered Moka hugging him, unknown to both of them Ura was smiling with satisfaction seeing the current Naruto "_**I hope he never change after this…and I hope Moka didn't mess up like what had happened in the pass**_**" **preyed Moka silently as she watched Naruto and Moka unconsciously holding each other hands.

"Ehem!" coughed Gin loud enough for everyone to stop whatever they're currently doing "I have a plan for today and I believe it's something that is currently happening in this school…did any of you know what happen to the missing student?" Gin asked making everyone ponders into question mode.

"Senpai can you show us one of the missing girl?" asked Kurumu with Gin nodding showing one of the hot looking girl wearing the Yokai Academy having a red long hairs,

"Mikoto…" trailed off Sasuke.

"Hmm did Sasuke have someone in mind?" asked Naruto with laughing making the Uchiha blush and throw a kunai at him shutting him up once he dodge it.

"No…beside that girl confessed me yesterday" he replied making them all widened.

"Wow Sasuke-kun is so amazing…attending the school for a week and there he have a girl confessing him" said Moka in amazement making Naruto eyebrow twitch, no wonder Gin wanting to save this girls.

"Why did you turn her down!?" cried out Gin making everyone sweat dropped, "Uhh I mean…what happen after that?"

"Haha…nice try Gin" Naruto cracked a laugh making Gin grin knowing how right Naruto was.

"Um Naruto-san I think we should hear him out!" said Tsukune he cannot believe everyone was having fun when someone went missing.

"Whatever"

"Yes that's right, thank you Tsukune" smile Gin before continuing "Now Sasuke can you tell us where did that girl go to?"

"I'm not sure, because she went to the bathroom"

"Oh" all of them sweat dropped, Sasuke at that moment feels like he was an idiot.

"Right" Gin smile once more though they could see the tick mark appearing above his eyebrow "Anyway I wanted everyone to search for the source and as the club president I wish you all luck!"

"Right!" they all nodded walking out of the room. Naruto was waiting for Moka as she walk out of the room holding a book "Where did she put that book?" wonders Naruto, shaking his head the boy grab Moka hand "C'mon Moka let's go"

Moka smile but she turn that down "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I've got to go. I have another lesson today"

Naruto nodded but he was disappointed "Okay then, have fun Moka!" Naruto smile watching her running towards a different direction. Sasuke who was not a far behind Naruto wonders why Moka running towards a different direction, walking up to him the black hairs shinobi asked.

"What happen?"

"She got another lesson" replied Naruto shortly, starting to walk towards wherever he wanted to go "Sorry Sasuke, I've got something to do today…we could have our spar later tomorrow…or maybe the next day"

Sasuke nodded, he could sense the disappointment in Naruto, how he could sense people feeling was unknown to him, but if he remembers what the Hagoromo said it was because of Naruto chakra connecting them to each other and because of that chakra every shinobi unlock an ability that is far superior to any normal sensory shinobi.

"Right see you later…" he trailed off seeing Naruto flash away.

-His Hatred and Her Love—

Naruto was staring at Moka who was holding a book on her hands once more "So…another lesson?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" nodded Moka bowing in respect before running towards the classroom that is teaching her whatever extra lesson is taking.

"Another good byes…huh?" asked Sasuke who watched Moka running.

"It's none of your business Sasuke!"

"I know…but don't take it personally. Moka was basically trying to learn something" said Sasuke making Naruto frown.

"But…at least she could show me whatever she is learning!"

"Then again maybe you forgot about the next coming few days…" smile Sasuke disappearing in a burst of black flames.

"Show off!" mumbled Naruto before flashing away and one thought filling his mind "I know what's coming Sasuke…the 10th October, the day I was born…and the end of the fourth great ninja war…"

With Moka

Moka was walking towards the art room with a smile on her face she cannot wait showing the picture she have plan as a birthday present to Naruto. Remembering Naruto Moka could hear her stomach growling, ohh how she really wanted to suck Naruto's blood every morning, but it seems he doesn't want her to be that close to him.

Moka sigh, she wish that, she doesn't like blood pack that was send to her every week, in fact she really wanting to drink Naruto blood. "**Then ask him…I'm sure his okay with that. Remember that time when you spar against him…?**" Ura asked making her wonder which one "**right, you haven't exist that time**" said Ura making Moka nodded sadly she wanted to know about this spar Ura talk about.

Seeing she finally arrive, the pink hairs vampire about the door and was greet by the art class teacher, Hitomi Ishigami. "Good afternoon sensei!" greeted Moka bowing slightly before entering the room, Ishigami gave her a smile as she began teaching Moka.

"So may I see the picture you're planning to give as a gift, Moka?"

Moka wasn't sure if she should show this to her, but then again she's the one teaching her how to draw something. "Sure sensei!" smile Moka happily showing a half finish picture consisting one Namikaze Naruto appeared in a yellow flash.

"What a beautiful painting!" Ishigami praised making Moka blush "I wonder who he is…"

"Oh that's my…friend Namikaze Naruto!"

"What a handsome boy…is he by any chance single?"

"No!" shouted Moka, Ishigami-sensei smirk seeing the reaction coming from her "I-I-I mean…"

"That's okay Moka, now let me give you a advice…make him yours before someone else claiming him"

Moka was blushing madly, replying with a single nod. "Now c'mon let me help you finish this amazing painting" smile Ishigami-sensei with Moka silently nodding. Unknown to Moka Ishigami-sensei was staring at Moka with lust.

"_You will make a great art…Akashiya Moka_"

"**Omote…be careful of her!**" shouted Ura making Omote wondering what's wrong with her art teacher, she was a nice teacher and she's helping her with her painting, then why? **"Trust me…remember the last time when I said you should trust me…but you didn't!?**"

Moka blushed from embarrassment; shaking her head she nodded "O-o-okay Ura-chan I'll be careful!"

"**Good…now pay attention to her!**" nodding to her once more Omote start to paying attention at Ishigami lecturing "_**At least she could be useful…**_**" **thought Ura closing her eyes, this place is boring.

-His Hatred and Her Love—

The next morning Moka Akashiya was sitting on the stairs with a smile on her face. She was currently waiting for Naruto, after waiting for around five minutes she finally sees Naruto was walking next to Uchiha Sasuke, the both of them talk about something she didn't recognize.

"Naruto-kun!" called out Moka making the still talking Naruto eyes widened, how long has she been waiting for him!?

"Good Morning Moka" he smile, but he was return with Moka hugging him.

"Ne…I'm hungry…do you mind if I…"

"It's okay, in fact if you wanted to drink my blood you can do that anytime you wanted…but you need to ask for my permission!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun…Capu-chu!"

"Ahh" groaned Naruto feeling a bit drain, but he didn't mind the tail beasts will surely refill his blood "Slow down Moka!" Naruto shouted making her nodded, drinking his blood in a slow pace.

"Thanks for the food!"

Naruto groaned "Great…do I look like a food to you?"

"Ma-ma, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that" Sasuke who was leaning on the wall said "But I wonder how someone sucking you feels like…"

"It's none of your business! Damn it Sasuke!" shouted Naruto making Sasuke laughs before disappearing.

"Uhh his weird"

"Yeah" Naruto agrees "Moka, let's go!" shouted Naruto as he begun to walk leaving Moka who was pondering in thought behind.

"Wait for me Naruto-kun!"

Today things was not getting any better for Naruto, at recess he was being confessed by a beautiful girl but he turn her down, he love Moka and no one could replace that! But he surely saw her entering the art room and then after waiting for hours he didn't see her walking out of it, he wanted to check what was happening, but he stumbled into Moka who was at that moment wanting to take a little sip.

After Moka drank some of his bloods, both of them begun to walk around the school searching for clues about the disappearing girls, but in Naruto case he already suspects the art room, he'll surely check the place tonight.

"Ne Moka…-chan" Naruto swallowed his saliva, he haven't use honorific since Moka distrust him, but now he said it again, guess he is not mad anymore. Moka who heard him smile stars twinkling on her eyes.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

Not wanting to say anymore words the boy taking the three pronged kunai, grabbing her soft white hand, Naruto place down the kunai on her palm "Put this inside the art classroom…there's something I wanted to confirm"

"Okay" nodded Moka guess Ura-chan was right; they already suspect Ishigami-sensei being the culprit of the missing girl students.

"So…" begun Naruto making Moka tilted her head staring at one serious looking Naruto "did Ura explain anything to you regarding…Ishigami-sensei, Moka-chan?" he asked with Moka nodded.

"But there's something else…"

"That is?"

"Father contacted me last night…he wanted to see and talk to you soon Naruto-kun"

Hearing her said that he groaned, somehow and somewhere he knows Issa Shuzen was laughing at him, oh how right he was.

"That's great…I never thought he wanted to talk to me…"

"Mou…don't say that Naruto-kun, he loves you like a son he could never have" frowned Moka, making Naruto chuckle.

"If you say so Moka-chan"

Later That Night

Naruto silently walk around the art room, he need to be careful, as he scan the room he saw a statue that he recognize, it was the girl that confessed to him this afternoon, she had turned into stone…oh my god! Ishigami-sensei is the culprit for this…he cannot believe that, but still the proof was right here.

Naruto scanned the statue with a frown, apparently the girl was crying, he was about to grabbed it when someone open the door "Who's there?" shouted Ishigami, all she could see was a flash of yellow, growling in panicked the women was searching the entire room if something was being taken away, then her guess was right, one of the student she had turned into stone this afternoon went missing.

"_Someone stole my art!_" she thought angrily before leaving the room. Unknown Ishigami-sensei she didn't see the smirking Naruto beneath the table.

"My guess was right…you're the culprit for those missing students sensei!" he spat in disgust at the end before disappearing in puff of smokes.

Back to Naruto

Naruto was resting on his bed, he was thinking for one person and that is Akashiya Moka. He wanted to confess to her but a part of him disagrees with that, she's a vampire…while he's a human, their life could never work! Moka will have a long life but he…even if he got the Uzumaki family famous longevity life…at that time he will be old like a grandpa while Moka still looking young and always pretty.

"What do you think Kurama?" Naruto asked placing his hand on his closing eyes "Can you find a solution for me, fox?"

Kurama was actually thinking about what his partner ask, he wonder if there's such a technique making Naruto be the same and have a long life like Akashiya Moka. But he decided not to risk it, even if he have some technique making Naruto the same race as Moka, but coming down from a different clan, he doesn't want to mess Naruto life…that's another reason.

"**There's nothing I could think of, kit!"** He answered shortly, but Naruto have known him for years meaning he still has something to tell him "**But I believe you should confess yourself to her before someone else claiming her**!"

Naruto smile hearing the answer "Right. I'll keep that in mind, furball!"

"**Grr…stop calling me furball dumbass!**

"Nope, that's not happening furball!"

"**That's it! I'm going to sleep!**"

"Lazy fox" mumbled Naruto in annoyance before thinking back about Moka, then his eyes widened realizing Moka's going to attend the art classroom tomorrow afternoon "I better find a way to stop Ishigami-sensei..!" thought Naruto an image of Moka flash in his mind "I'll always protect you Moka…that's a promise of a life time!"

XxxxX

Moka was staring at the painting that she has place on the table, it seems to lack something but what? "**Why not add another figure in it?**" suggested Ura making her smile.

"Maybe you're right Ura-chan!"

"**Whatever…at least stop staring at the picture! You've been staring at it for around an hour and it's not good for your wellbeing!**" she scowled making Omote nodded blushing from embarrassment "**But then again…you seem to start to like him, don't you Omote?**"

"Hehe…!" she giggled closing the book. On the way to bed an image of Naruto suddenly flashes inside her mind "_I wonder…if he'll love it? It's his birthday after all" Moka thought._

"**I'm sure he'll love it**" reassured Ura. Omote who heard her smile in return, then she wonders about how did Ura met Naruto "Ne Ura-chan, how did you know Naruto-kun?" asked Omote making Ura blush.

"**W-w-well it's not a pleasant thing…but if you really want to know, I'll tell** **you"** Stuttered Ura at first but she could maintain her-self together; a vampire cannot show their weakness to anybody even to their outer-self **(Maybe)**. Taking a long breath Ura began to tell the story of her meeting Naruto in his first mission in the land of waves, she told him how Naruto practice him-self walking on water and how many times he failed but no matter how many he sank it he always swam back to the shore and try it again and again even if he know the result, which is a failure.

"T-t-then what happen!?" exclaimed Omote in question, she was excited to hear what's going to happen next, the Naruto in this story Ura talked about are different than the current Naruto, but his will never giving up is still there.

"**Well Omote…he spotted me sitting not too far away from him. I could saw him checking me out…then some point later we have a spar, a spar I never regret to have**" Ura paused, she was still embarrass remembering what happened to her in the past and she was surprise the first time knowing Naruto was a human, but she got defeated by one "**Anyway…He defeat me! I was not happy at that time, but then something shock me to the core when he explained he was a human and a human beat a supernatural being, but then again his father beat our father without even trying…**"

You could see Omote who was staring at the ceiling with stars on her eyes, she was amazed seeing Naruto beat her inner self and in fact hearing their father got his butt kicked by Naruto's father was the most impossible thing, could she believe her father, the strongest vampire living on earth got defeated by Naruto's father?

"**And I'm not lying about any of that. Ask father when he visit the school, but I remember him saying something about a promise he made with Naruto's dad, I do not know nor remember what promise did they make to each other…all I could hear is him being engage with someone…one of us going to be his fiancé! But I'm still not sure about that, no matter what Omote…please bring him closer to us…!**" finished Ura, her heart was beating so fast, in fact she couldn't know if it will snap?

Omote who heard her smile, she was right…she was nothing compare to her real self, she really wish she was a real being too not a personality that was made by the seal. "Don't worry Ura-chan…I love him…and I won't let anyone take him…even if they're our own sibling"

"**I love him too and thank you" **Smile Ura in returned, **"You should rest now…you're going to have a long day tomorrow…since you intended to finish the painting tomorrow right? And on Sunday you're going to show him…He'll love it, don't worry about it!**"

"Thank you Ura-chan!" cried out Omote in happiness, and then closing her eyes, she's going to have a long day tomorrow morning…oh how right she was.

The Next Morning Moka was surprised when Naruto was leaning on the wall reading a book, she didn't know Naruto was going to be here…she intent to wait for him but Naruto has waited for her first…It seems things are getting better for one Namikaze Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" called out Moka. The said blonde snapped his book close before looking at her with a smile "How long have you been here?" she asked blushing for some strange reason.

"Well…" Naruto paused for a moment moving his hands on his pocket, "I've just arrived here" he continued before he grabbed Moka hand and run towards their classroom "C'mon Moka-chan!"

"Wait for me Naruto-kun!"

Unknown to them Uchiha Sasuke was watching the whole scene with a smile on his face "_I hope things getting better for you Naruto…After all you're the one who helped me…if you fall like what I did in the past…I'm sure I cannot bring you back. But with Moka-san being here I hope things worked the way I hope for…you being back to your old self…_" thought Sasuke before bursting into black flames. Damn that was a cool technique…

**[5 Minutes Later]**

Naruto and Moka arrived at their classroom, he could spot Tsukune and Kurumu already but choosing not to sit nears them. Naruto was being pulled by Moka when she smile at him, sighing the boy loosened his tied letting her take a sip "Capu-chu!" exclaimed Moka sucking the blood outta his neck.

"Man…that looks hot!" a random student mutter.

"Damn that bastard he is so lucky!"

"Kyaa who the hell Moka think she is!?" a random female shouted in rage.

"Mou…they looks cute…they're like a perfect couple" mutters the figure next to her.

"Hey whose side are you on!?"

Tsukune and Kurumu heard the ruckus could see Moka and Naruto were sitting not too far away from them. But Moka was leaning to Naruto neck making Kurumu shivers knowing Moka was drinking his blood, while Tsukune groaned in annoyance can't they try stopping showing affection to each other in public!?

"Hmm…delicious!" moaned Moka licking her lips.

Naruto smile, it doesn't hurt at all, but he could feel he was getting a bit dizzy from the sudden blood lost. "That's great Moka-chan but I think we should go to our chairs…" mumbled Naruto leaving the confuse Moka alone.

"What's that about Ura-chan?"

"**Don't ask me!**"

Time Skip: After school

Moka waves back as she watched Naruto walking away from her towards a different direction. She looked back once more before walking towards the art room; Ishigami-sensei must have been waiting for her.

"**Be careful Omote, I sense something bad going to happen today!**"

"I'll always be careful Ura-chan!"

"**Right you're…**" she replied sarcastically.

When Moka arrived inside the classroom she saw Ishigami-sensei was painting something on the canvas. Wondering what it was she greeted her and walk towards the painting and guess what did she find? It was a picture of her!

"Um why are you drawing me sensei?"

Ishigami-sensei giving her a smile as she walk forward towards the still confuse Moka, seeing what was happening Moka take a step behind. "You know Moka-san…you're really pretty…" she muttered loud enough for Moka to hear "you will be the perfect art for my collection!" she shouted pointing her finger towards a near cupboard; there she could see collection of crying statue…wait crying?

Moka eyes widened "Sensei…you don't mean you're the cause of this missing girls!"

Ishigami-sensei just smirk before something unexpected happen, her long hairs turned into snakes! Snakes! "You shall be the final part of my collection my dear student!"

"Noo!" cried out Moka as she jumped back, but a snake managed to bite on her feet making it turn into stone "T-t-this is…I can't move!"

Ishigami walk closer and closer towards Moka as the snakes moving around violently "N-n-no…please…I wanted to show Naruto-kun something…something that makes him feel better…please someone save me!" she prayed and a flash of yellow brightened the room.

Right there in front of her was Naruto appearing, she looked down to her necklace and was surprise when it shone brightly, and it shines like the sun. "I'm not too late, am I?" he asked summoning a clone.

"N-n-no…you're just right in time" she cried as the clone carrying her in bridal style, then there a shroud of yellow chakra consuming both of them "This is…!" thought Moka widened, Ura who was inside the seal gasped, this is the fox chakra but why does it feels so warm and it makes her feel safe!?

Moka turned stone feet suddenly crack and her feet was back, everything was normal now. She could use her feet once more but still she was shocked when the kyuubi chakra was protecting her "_…this power…it feels safe and warm…is this how Naruto always feels?"_

"**Omote pay attention to the real Naruto-kun!**"

Nodding to her inner self she tilted her head to the right and gasped when Ishigami-sensei was in a tight grip with a large yellow shroud that has black lines was holding her. "You're the cause of these missing girls…isn't that right, sensei?" asked Naruto making Ishigami growled her snakes was being cut, she couldn't believe this boy was this strong.

"H-h-how did you know?"

Naruto cracked up a smirk before answering her "I know something all of you don't know…I know everything that even the head master doesn't know…what I know is none of your business but if you really want to know…then, will you die for me?"

"W-w-what?" asked Ishigami shocked, the grip around her start to tightened, she start to coughs up blood and soon she couldn't breathe "W-w-what are you doing! Let me go! I can't breathe!"

"Die!" Naruto growled but he was stopped by Moka who was hugging him "What are you doing Moka! Let me go!"

He was met with a crying Moka "Please stop…please stop this already!"

Naruto sigh before letting go the almost dead Ishigami, "There…you're lucky Ishigami…without Moka being here you'll be dead!"

Ishigami nodding dumbly, remembering their quick ending battle, he was too powerful for her to handle and she could feel her power leaving her the moment she was covered by that flames…is he a kitsune?

**5 Minutes Earlier**

Ishigami was surprised seeing the sudden flash coming from in front of her, as she blink a figure appear. It was Namikaze Naruto. "So you're Namikaze Naruto, huh?" she asked dumbly but Naruto didn't answer as a clone appears beside of him.

"Take Moka-chan away from here"

"_Roger Boss!_"

The clone leave them both as Naruto release his KI at the teacher, she's started to shiver as an image of her being killed by a nine tail demon fox. "_W-w-what what is this!?"_ she thought in fear.

"Ishigami-sensei…" Naruto begun with her staring at the calm boy "I need to kill you…you're the one responsible for the missing girls…" Naruto finished as a flame of yellow dancing around him.

Ishigami gasped in frightened she couldn't believe how much power the boy was releasing "W-w-what are you!?"

"Your worst nightmare!" said Naruto running towards her, Ishigami took a fighting stance, already preparing her-self. Naruto deliver a punch but she was lucky when one of her snakes manage to bite him, Naruto was shocked feeling the chakra leaving his hand, what's going on? Looking down at his hand he widened, his hand has turned into stone.

"**No worries brat…I can take care of this!**" shouted the third tail as his hand was covers with water and soon the stone dissolve and his hand was back.

"W-w-what!?" widened Ishigami seeing her technique didn't work.

"I told you…it's time for you to die!"

"Oof!" large yellow hands as flames flickering around grabbed her and it start to move towards her neck. Naruto eyes widened when the figure in front of him turned into snake.

"So…the snake shed a new skin" he mumbled in annoyance, remembering the same yet different technique coming from Orochimaru. "No matter…I know where you're I-s-h-i-g-a-m-i sensei!"

Another large hand appear as it sail towards the hiding Ishigami.

"Shit!" she jumped at the last moment, but then she was hit right on her nose "Uhh…that hurts…" she moaned in pain, as blood pouring down her nose. Naruto grinned but another snake managed to bite him again.

"Ouch…" Naruto groaned as Ishigami punched him on the cheek. Ishigami seeing it work cheered silently, but then the same large hand manage to grabbed her by the neck "Hehe…you fell for it" smirked Naruto.

"H-h-how…"

"One word: Kawarimi"

"W-w-what are you?" choked Ishigami

"Your worst nightmare!" answered Naruto, once again.

**Present**

Naruto sigh as he grabbed Moka "C'mon Moka let's get out of here…"

Moka nodded before looking back at the unconscious art teacher "But what will happen to her?"

Naruto smile before staring at the figure who was hiding from them "Don't worry…someone will take care of her"

Moka trail Naruto eyes and was surprise seeing Sasuke was sitting down on a chair with a bored expression "Since when…?"

"Since you asked that question to Ishigami, Moka-chan" Naruto answered simply, grabbing her hand Naruto and Moka disappear in a flash of yellow. Seeing both of them leaves Sasuke looked down at the unconscious Ishigami, her snakes like hair was still moving around as bloods pouring down from the skins "That looked disgusting…" muttered Sasuke at least Orochimaru are not like this…then again none of us knew what he is doing behind the scene.

"C'mon you disgusting teacher…I'll hand you to the headmaster" placing a hand on her shoulder both of them than disappear.

**Ahh that feels good (Updating the new chapter! Anyway please point out some mistake I made and I finally realized what happen with my spelling…I didn't check the words carefully, after previewing a couple of times I thought I've done alright then post the updated chapter right away and for grammars…yeah I'm trying my best fixing those mistake…then again I appreciate those who wanted to beta my story and I appreciate those who reviewed even if you flames me…and forgive me for having a lot of time skips in the previous chapter and about flashback…I'm planning to have them in almost every chapter…who do you want Sasuke to be with? Send some suggestion and for Tsukune harem as well!**

**Anyway I wanted to ask questions: **

**What's your opinion about the near ending of Naruto this November? **

**Should I by any chance get an IPhone 6 or Sony Z3?**

**I need tips because next year I'm going to Japan! 3 days in Tokyo and the rest in Hokkaido, the city of Sapporo!**

**P.M me for the last question and don't forget to review and point out my mistake!**

**The Next Chapter on His Hatred and Her Love**

Chapter 4: Flashback, Conference with fiancé and a witch!

"W-w-why K-K-Kakashi-sensei?" coughed up Naruto eyes widening.

"Naruto!" shouted Sasuke in horror watching Kakashi pierced his right chest.

"Sasuke you stay out of this mess!"

"Damn it…let me go!"

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun!" cheered Moka

"This is…" shocked Naruto

XxxxX

"I love you Naruto-kun!"

"I love you too…Moka-chan"

XxxxX

"Long time no see Uzumaki Naruto"

"Tch and here I thought you forgetting about me…but tell me what's the point meeting each other..?"

The men who were covers by the shadow smirk "It's about your relationship with my daughter…"

"Wow Moka-chan you're ranked 13th?"

"What about you Naruto-kun?"

"Five"

"Second" said Sasuke with a smirk

"I think we're the idiots here…"

"Ugh…"


End file.
